


Delectable

by VioletteShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Cooking Competition, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, I know nothing about royalty, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, M/M, Master Chef (ish), Snape is snarky and sappy, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteShadow/pseuds/VioletteShadow
Summary: Snape enters a cooking competition and Harry is a judge. Delicious hi-jinx ensue.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 117
Kudos: 583
Collections: Fave_Fanfics_Rereads





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fun I couldn't get out of my head. I know nothing about royalty, so no idea how that came to be...but I will do my best with it.

**Episode 1:**

Severus scowled at the clumsy ginger operating the large camera that was focusing on him and the other two gingers framing him like bookends on the little set they have set up for interviews. This place was seriously overrun with red hair and freckles. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, it was Molly Weasley’s show, it would make sense to employ some of her huge brood. Molly Weasley, the beloved face of British homemaking, what would be more quaint than making her latest venture a family affair. Severus tried desperately not to sneer at the camera.

The camera must, finally, be ready to go because the ginger behind the camera gave a thumbs up at one of the ones sitting well within Severus’ personal bubble.   


“So, Mr. Snape...” One redhead starts, only to be interrupted by his twin.

“You mean, dear brother, Professor Snape. You are a chemistry professor, are you not?”  


Severus opens his mouth to answer but is beaten to a ready once by the first twin.  


“Ah, but of course, thank you for correcting me, George. So, Professor Snape, what brings a leader in the chemistry field to our humble little competition?”

“Could it be for the fame?”  


“The glory?”  


“The chance to meet our dear mum, the infamous Molly Weasley?”  


Severus waited with a raised eyebrow, refusing to look like a fool watching a tennis match trying to watch as the twins bantered back and forth. He had watched as a few of his competitors had held their interviews, while he had been avoiding a rather determined young ginger woman armed with a makeup kit who was adamant that he needed to be made ‘camera ready’. Severus was not going to allow that to happen.   


“I compete for the money. As illustrious as research and teaching my be, the pay is not sufficient for my future plans. Thus, I will win this competition.” Severus said, cool and collected.   


“That is some confidence!”  


“But how do you feel about competing against your own godson?”  


“Ah, yes, Draco Malfoy is your godson! How could I have forgotten that George?”  


“I don’t know, Fred. I mean we have it written right here on our note cards.”  


“Are you nervous that you could damage your relationship with your godson by competing against him?”  


Severus waited for them to again stop their bantering before answering, “Draco will be strong competition since he has been attending culinary school for a few years now. But I am the one that taught him to cook, so I am not overly concerned. He is my godson, but that will not impede my ability to do what must be done.”

“Well best of luck to you, Professor. And now, George, let us go see if our final judge has arrived.”  


“Ah, yes, our dear prince should be done getting mauled by our sweet little sister in makeup by now.” And with that the twins were off, followed by the brother with the camera. 

Severus stood and wound his way back to the rows of work stations in the large studio space. Arriving at the station that was designated as his, Severus started to familiarize himself with the layout, making sure he knew where each and every utensil was stored. He had already done so in the rooms that housed the larger kitchen gadgetry, the dishes and bakeware, and the pantry. It seemed that this industry had a lot of ‘hurry up and wait’ situations. Rushing people though makeup, getting everyone set up with their microphones, then a lot of waiting around. Most of the other contestants were mingling around the snack table set up to the side…a place that Severus had no inclination to visit. Right now everyone was simpering about the arrival of the prince and Severus did not simper. 

Severus unrolled his knives and set to work sharpening them, letting his mind quiet with the repetitive motion. There were people bustling around, setting up equipment and lights, but Severus was his own quiet island. 

“Can I hide here?” A quiet voice interrupted Severus’ peace.

Severus glanced up from his gleaming blade to see a short man in a hoodie, the hood pulled low, leaning against his work station. 

With a snort of derision, Severus focused back on his knives. It would be beyond foolish to focus one's attention away from the sharp blades, no matter how deeply ingrained the motions of sharpening his tools were to his muscle memory. “If you are trying to get out of your work by lounging about over here, know that I do not take well to loafishness.”

“No, no, I just don’t feel like falling into Ginny’s clutches today. She is determined that eyeliner is going to be a good look for me and I don’t think I can dissuade her.” 

Severus chuckled, a rare occurrence that. Placing down his current knife and beginning on the next without looking up, he did feel inclined to commiserate, “I had a similar experience. She started at mutter something about bronzer and blush, suffice it to say I made a hasty retreat.”

The other man laughed softly, “I like your strategy of hiding in plain sight. Seems effective.”

Severus felt the corner of his mouth twitch up, “You gathered what I was up to?”  


“I think your waving around deadly implements was another demotivating factor.”   


“You could go ready some knives as well, keep the gingers at bay.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. No amount of pointy knives will save me from them. They know I am more likely to cut off a finger by mistake and would instantly come to save me from my impending self-mutilation.”

“You seem to have chosen the wrong profession if you are liable to maim yourself with your most vital instruments.” Severus finished sharpening, wiping each blade carefully and returning it to its place. It was rare for Severus to enjoy banter with anyone and he hoped this guy would stick around a while in the competition. He turned to the man, still leaning against the cooking station, face in shadow from his angle and the bright stage lights that illuminated each workstation, but still produced dramatic lighting for the cameras. He was quite short, only reaching Severus’ shoulder, and looked quite thin, from what could be seen beneath his overlarge hoodie and jeans.   


A slightly dark chuckle came from beneath the hood, “I fear I did not have much of a choice when it came to picking a profession. But alas, no point complaining about the hands we are dealt.”   


“Indeed, we all can only do so much within the constraints of our circumstances, but I do feel that we tend to see more limits than actually exist. We do have the power to build a place for ourselves inside our own lives.”  


“I like that,” The man’s soft voice had lost its dark edge, “That is what I need to do, build a place for myself in my own life.”  


Severus nodded, “It can be a difficult task.”  


There was a buzzing from the man’s pocket and with a sigh he pulled out his phone, reading the alert on his screen, “I suppose my hiding is done. I am being summoned to change before they shoot some opening scenes.”  


“Well it was a pleasure conversing with you, I look forward to doing so again.”  


There was a self-deprecating snort from behind the hood, “I enjoyed myself as well, but I very much doubt you will want to again.”  


Severus was puzzled, while true he normally loathed inane chatter, he had liked talking with the young man and it seemed that the other had as well. “If this is about the competition, I assure you I can compartmentalize any competitive impulses.”

“No, people just always put on an act with me. It is alright though, I don’t know how much judges are supposed to socialize with the contestants off-camera anyway.” And with that, the man turned and looked up at Severus.   


Severus was a master of control, it was something that he prided himself upon. But despite that he only just kept himself from gasping and could do nothing to stop his eyes from widening. He had himself back under control a moment later, his mind quickly reprocessing the information he had gathered about the man from before.   


“Should I bow, your highness, or would that blow your cover?” He smirked, figuring that the man he just met would appreciate their conversation flowing on the same wavelength that it already had thus far.   


It was the young prince’s turn to blink in surprise, then a grin split his pretty face. “No please don’t…and Harry is fine in the present company. I still am not a fan of all the formality.”  


Severus nodded in acceptance. The story of the country’s long lost prince, found and returned to fortune in his teens, is known by all. Kind, soft-spoken, and beautiful, beloved by the people. Obviously there was more to the prince than most people acknowledged, but Severus found that to be the case about many things. People rarely accepted that people were multifaceted beings that were often more than they appeared.  


“I am not a fan of social conventions myself unless I can use them to my advantage.” Severus agreed.  


Harry laughed, his large green eyes dancing behind his glasses, “Maybe you could provide me lessons then. I seem to find myself at the mercy of convention all too frequently.”  


“I may be a teacher by trade, but I don’t particularly enjoy that profession.”  


Harry blinked up at him slowly, his hood tipping back off his messy hair, “What if I promised to be a very good student?”  


Severus was normally quite adept at reading people, picking up clues from body language and speech patterns. Most of the time Severus would use this to cut people down to size, find their weaknesses and crush them…The point was, he was good at reading between the lines and every instinct that he had was telling him that Harry was flirting.   


Severus was not accustomed to flirting, much less coming from royalty, but then again Harry was not your traditional royal, “I could probably find the time for one student, even after I do win this competition and leave the profession behind.”  


“That would be most generous of you.” At some point they had drifted closer to each other and Severus could smell his fresh scent, surprisingly lemony with hints of mint and ginger.  


“Your highness!” A gleeful call made Harry jump and whirl to see the determined red-haired girl approaching, makeup case in hand.  


“No, Ginny, no!”   


The woman gave a truly horrifying cackle, “I am only asking a little eyeliner, not like when we were kids and you let me test out my first kit.”  


“Dear Lord, do those pictures still exist? Can I have them destroyed by royal decree?”  


“I don’t think Mum would be happy about that, it would ruin the flow of the family photo album.” Harry sighed dramatically and Severus couldn’t contain his snort of amusement.  


Harry turned to him a blush suffusing his cheeks and spreading down his neck, “Any chance you can pretend you didn’t hear any of that?”  


Severus raises an eyebrow, “I most assuredly will not, but if it makes you feel better, I will provide you with equilateral blackmail material at another time when we are ensconced in private.”

Harry perked up, “Oh and you believe that that is a possibility? Us being ensconced in private?”

“That seems a distinct possibility.” Severus didn’t miss the fact that his own voice had deepened, and that in response the pupils of Harry’s eyes dilated.   


“Okay…” Ginny said awkwardly, eyes bouncing in between the two, “I am going to wait right over there, and if you aren’t there in two minutes, Harry, I am coming and dragging you away by your ear.”  


Harry nodded vaguely in her direction, his focus remaining on Severus, “I guess I really do have to get going. I don’t want to make everyone wait on me.”  


“It was a pleasure, Harry, and I truly hope that we will speak again.”  


Harry grinned and nodded, then his face flushed, “Um could I ask...I don’t know your name.”  


Severus blinked and had to will himself not to flush himself, “Forgive me, my name is Severus. Severus Snape.”  


“Nothing to forgive, it isn’t like I introduced myself properly. I can barely even remember all my new names anyway. I hate it, I sound like a pompous fool just trying to say hello to someone new.”   


“I saw neither a fool, nor a pompadour, so no need to worry yourself on my account.”  


Harry flushed again and Severus was taking a fancy to that stain of red tinging that peaches and cream complexion, “I really do have to run, Ginny is not idle with her threats.”  


“I understand, but Harry I have a request of you.”  


“Yes, Severus?” Harry’s eyes were bright and eager.  


“Don’t let her go anywhere near your face with her rouge,” Severus dared a brief touch of his knuckles along the young man’s cheek, “I want to see your flush as my food passes your lips.”  


Harry’s cheeks instantly heated, “It is a blind judging, I won’t know which is yours.”

Severus smirked, “Yes you will. Mine will be the best, and from here on out everything I make will be solely for you.”

“That is ridiculous,” Harry said with a pleased sounding huff, “I don’t know anything about food. I don’t even know why I let Molly talk me into this.”

Severus smiled, a genuine smile, “Off with you now, your little Miss Weasley is glaring daggers.”

“Right, yes, really must go. Good luck today, Severus.”  


“Thank you, Harry. Though I am confident that luck will have nothing to do with my success today.”

Harry chuckled and gave one last wave before he ran off.

Severus stared after the retreating back of the young man. He took a deep breath, this was going to be an unexpected distraction. He couldn’t bring himself to be displeased about the distraction, however. It was rare for him to feel a legitimate connection with another person and, prince or not, he would see it through.

“Mr. Snape time to film some more opening shots!” One of the assistants called from a staging area. Severus nodded and headed off, he could put up with all this tedium until it was time to cook. The results would be worth it...possibly doubly so now.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win the first round?

**Episode 2:**

“Alright chefs, you have one minute left to finish your first creations for the judges!” Fred was wearing a pink candy-striped shirt to contrast his brother's matching green one.

“Come on and stop _**loafing** _around,” George added, both twins sniggering at about the twentieth bread pun they had made during to course of this first challenge, which had involved creating a sandwich from scratch, including the bread. 

Severus scoffed as he watched the other contestants scrabbling around to finish. He was pretty sure one woman was huddled next to her oven crying over some burnt toast. He looked over to his godson, who was calmly garnishing a beautifully baked baguette. Severus remembered teaching him that exact recipe when he was nine, showing him how to activate the yeast, how to tell if a dough was proved, how to adjust the temperature of your oven to ensure your bread is cooked through properly. There was some pride in the fact that Draco was not running around in a tizzy like some of these amateurs. 

“Thirty seconds!”

Severus glances over his work, double-checking the presentation of his plates. Nothing he wanted to change. He knew better than to panic that it was too simple and start adding extra flavors without thorough forethought. He had created exactly what he wanted, enough to set him ahead of the pack, but not too much to seem flashy this early in the competition. He looked up from his plate as the twins counted down the final seconds with gusto, ignoring the camera that was obviously getting a close upon his face to see the tension as the final seconds ticked away...sorry for disappointing, but that wasn’t going to happen. 

He could see Draco giving his camera a debonair smile that was surely going to melt the hearts of the masses, others were wiping sweat-stained brows, or raising their hands in victory. Through it all Severus just smirked confidently, he didn’t need the public’s adoration or sympathy, it wasn’t that kind of show. He needed only to impress the pallets of the three judges. 

All the contestants carried their plates to the anonymous judging table.

“Alright, contestants time to do a few solo interviews before the judges come in. Keep it quick, you have two minutes.” Severus rolled his eyes at the stage manager’s voice. These were the worst part of the show where they were all plunked in front of a camera and questioned about each step of the ‘ordeal’ they had just been through. Severus knew that it would be edited to look like they were not so much answering questions but spilling their hearts out to the audience. It was pure useless tedium, but he would do it...it was in the contract. Luckily it was quick, they didn’t want to keep the food sitting for more than a few minutes. 

They returned to their stations and immediately the lights shifted, illuminating a large set of double doors at the front of the kitchen. Severus could almost hear the dramatic music that would be added to the scene later. 

“Now please let us introduce our magnificent...”

“...amazing...”

“...stupendous judging panel, starting with our very own mother, Molly Weasley!”

The doors opened dramatically and Molly Weasley walked out all bright cheerful smiles and waves to all the contestants. Many of the contestants waved back enthusiastically, a few squeals of delight erupting from the rows.

“And next we have the illustrious food critic himself, Horace Slughorn!”

There was a smattering of polite applause as the man sauntered through the doors. Severus had his number, the man liked to feel superior, liked to talk like he was an expert at everything. In truth, he was only particularly knowledgeable when it came to classic British and French cuisine. He appreciated Spanish and Italian, but other than that he tended to shy away from other types of foods, lest he sound like anything less than an expert. For that reason, Severus would be sparing in his use of any non-European cooking methods. It was annoying to be so inhibited, but he was here to win, not prove anything to anybody.

“And finally, a judge that needs no introduction...”

“...the brother of our hearts...”

“...England’s very own Prince Harry!”

The kitchen erupted with noise as the doors swung open to show the prince. He was no longer clad in his jeans and hoodie, and now sported a bespoke suit that emphasized his thin frame, making his wild hair look chic. Overall he looked very little like the young man Severus had so enjoyed talking with earlier. Luckily Severus knew not to be fooled by appearances. 

Harry blushed and ducked slightly as he waved out at the amateur chefs, causing even more simpering. One poor girl looked about ready to pass out. Harry’s eyes traveled over the crowd, pausing at Severus just long enough for his blush to darken slightly before he was stepping up to the judging table.

The judging was not particularly exciting to Severus. Molly was firm but kind in her judgments, offering constructive criticism to each dish she tasted. Slughorn was pompous and arrogant, but mostly accurate. And poor, sweet Harry was so painfully out of his depth Severus just wanted to scoop him up and tuck him away from the pressure. The most critical thing he had managed was that one dish was a little dry...said of a dish that was so thoroughly burnt Severus was surprised the smoke alarms hadn’t gone off. The young princes’ vocabulary for praise was lacking too, most things were ‘very nice’ or ‘quite good’. The boy needed some food education and some more food in general. He really was terribly thin.

Finally, it was time for Severus’ dish to be judged and, despite his confidence, Severus tunes in carefully as he watched each tuck in. Severus has to keep himself from smiling as he watched Harry’s eyes light up at the first bite, visible from across the large room. Even more noticeable was the deep moan that escaped his throat as he chewed, instantly covering his mouth in horror at the noise that had escaped.

“What kind of meat is this, Molly?” Harry asked, dunking his sandwich into the side of au jus, “Roast beef?”

“I do believe it is prime rib, on seasoned focaccia bread, with a simple aioli sauce...with garlic and horseradish perhaps.” Slughorn interrupted.

“It is impressive to have managed a perfect prime rib in that amount of time in addition to getting the bread so well cooked. With only one oven and three hours that is quite the feat.” Molly agreed.

Harry was too busy eating to comment much, but between mouthfuls, he did manage, “so juicy,” and “What is this dipping sauce called because I need a swimming pool of it?”

There was some of the au jus running down Harry’s chin and Severus had the urge to lick it away and then feed him another bite, getting him just as messy. He could prepare all sorts of dishes for Harry, feeding him bite after bite until his bone-thin frame was a thing of the past.

Severus was pleased that by the time the judges moved on Harry’s plate was completely clean and his cheeks were a little flushed from eating so much so quickly…it was a good look on him. 

Tasting completed quickly and the judges left to confer, even though it was obvious that the plates in the most danger were the burnt brioche and one contestant that hadn’t actually managed to get their bread finished and it was just the filling layer out on the plate in a pitiful lump. 

Obviously, the top plates were his own, Draco’s, and a beautiful handheld Indian pastry made by a very competent seeming young woman. Severus had heard part of her interview and knew she had grown up working in her family’s Indian restaurant, but it had caught fire and the family had been struggling since. It was a heart jerking story, but Severus wouldn’t let himself get distracted. It was going to be a problem for her if she didn’t have strengths outside of Indian cooking, though, Slughorn would ensure that...although Harry had seemed to like her dish as well, Severus would file that away for later along with all the other details about this young man he had started to gather. 

More interviews were conducted while the judges deliberated in the back room and Severus figured he would need to bring some books to fill at the tedium. 

“Back to your stations, contestants.”

Everyone rushed back to their stations and the dramatic lighting was once again in effect as the judges emerged though the door and unto the table.

“What a great start to the competition! We really enjoyed our first taste of what England’s amateur cooks can do.” Molly Weasley said graciously, “And now we will call those dishes that are safe.”

They would lift a plate and call the cook up to collect it. Each person called gave relieved grins and thanks to the judges, then return to their stations, dish in hands. A severe slightly older woman named Minerva was called, followed by a man whose name was actually Fudge...seriously? After that was an old man named Albus, and then the Indian woman, Padma. As Severus guessed, Slughorn made a big deal that her dish was not technically a sandwich and didn’t hold to the spirit of the challenge. 

The names continued and Severus decided to occupy his time watching Harry as he smiled charmingly at the contestants, congratulated them each with a handshake before they took back their dish. Severus watched his movements, his expressions, seeing the automaticity of each movement. Severus had the impression that the sentiment was genuine, Harry just had to constantly think about acting ‘princely’ and his movements were always measured. If Severus would bet that without the restraints of his position Harry would have had a natural cheerfulness laced through with just a touch of sarcastic wit. The bitterness growing in him was hidden, formed from the constant pressure of performing. 

Slughorn stepped forward, “And now for our early standouts. In third we have this dish.” he indicated an acceptable looking vegan sandwich...nothing special really, “We appreciated the commitment it takes to create an entirely vegan dish from scratch.”

Severus rolled his eyes, if starting from scratch vegan cooking was no more difficult than any other, as long as you had access to the correct ingredients, which all the contestants did. A truly good chef could make the top with a vegan dish based on the flavor of the dish, not being given a leg up just because vegan food was less common. Maybe next time he would make a vegan dish just to prove...no, not the point, it would just seem like an imitation at that point.

The white-blond girl, unsurprisingly dressed in flowing skirts and voluminous sleeves slipped back to her station...what was her name again? Something ridiculously new aged.

“Our next choice was very tough, both dishes were balanced and were cooked perfectly. What it came down to was taste versus presentation.” Molly began, and Severus looked over at Draco and caught his eye. They both knew they were the top two, that was no surprise based on what their competition had managed to put forth. Severus actually hoped that Draco would win this round, it would help him take losing the overall competition better if he won a few rounds. Severus wasn’t completely heartless. “So after some debate, we finally decided that superior flavors have to take priority. That being said…” Molly as she raised Draco’s dish in the air, “Second place goes to this beautiful stuffed baguette.”

Draco sauntered up, oozing charm for the judges, and more importantly to him, the cameras. Draco wanted to become a celebrity chef and run his own shows. He loved to cook, but had no desire to be hidden away in the back of some haughty restaurant taking orders.

Severus looked over to see Harry staring right at him, nervously biting his lip, as if he was nervous that since Severus had yet to be called his dish was one of the bottom three, possibly the one to be sent home. Severus smirked at him reassuringly, after-all, how was Harry to know that Severus wasn’t being overconfident when he said he would win. 

“Your highness, would you like to do the honors of awarding our top dish of the day?” Molly asked a nervous-looking Harry.

“Umm, yes, thank you, Mum, I mean Molly,” Harry said with a charming blush. Severus could practically hear the coos from the masses at the prince’s slip-up. It was well known that the Weasleys had taken Harry in as a boy, saved him from an abusive foster family and raised him as one of their own. It was because of Molly’s accent in the world of daytime TV that someone realized just who Harry was and he was able to take his rightful place. 

Harry cleared his throat, “Our top dish today was really flavourful, and juicy, and tasted…really really good. I personally would eat this for lunch every day if I could…if I had time for lunch every day,” He chuckled, making many of the contestants chuckle along. Severus just furrowed his brow. It was easy to see that Harry was underweight, whoever was creating his schedule should be prioritizing meals. Severus started calculating a meal plan that would have required caloric intake and balance of nutrients to bring Harry up to a healthy weight.

Severus was so preoccupied he actually missed when Harry actually proclaimed his dish the winner. Draco, no so subtlety cleared his throat a few rows back and Severus’ attention snapped up to where Harry was awkwardly holding his dish aloft. Severus quickly stepped out from his booth, moving as fast as he could without seeming to rush. 

“My apologies, your highness, I was lost in thought,” Severus said with a bow as he accepted his plate from the prince’s hands. Their fingers brushed causing heat to spark down Severus’ spine, and he bowed again, wishing that his hair was not pulled back so that it would mask any flush that may have appeared on his cheeks. This was a ridiculous predicament, he was not some young schoolboy with a crush...on a prince...bloody ridiculous.

“I particularly enjoyed your dish, Severus. I can not say I am particularly knowledgeable about food, but that was amazing.” 

“Thank you, your highness.” 

“If you keep cooking like that I will probably gain a few stone before this competition is over,” Harry said with a small chuckle.

It was exactly what Severus was longing to do. Feed Harry until his thin frame filled out...and then beyond. It wasn’t the first time Severus had had these types of thoughts, but it was definitely the most visceral the need had ever felt. Severus wondered how much he dared push propriety, especially in front of the cameras...fuck it. “To cause you to do so would be my honor, your highness.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed and Severus watched his eyes heat, “If your future dishes are half as good as this it would be no hardship.”

There were a solid few beats of silence as the two just stared at each other, Severus was sure it was slightly awkward for everyone else and wondered how much of this would make it to final production, but for him, it was a moment of heated promise of what was to come. 

“Thank you, your highness,” Severus said finally, taking a step back and then carrying his empty plate to his station. There was a smattering of polite applause, but it was obvious that everyone had no idea how to take the exchange between the young prince and the stern man. 

“Well, congratulations professor!” started one of the twins.

“You seem to have captivated the tastebuds of the judges.”

“That is not all you seem to have captivated,” One of them stage whispered none too softly at the other, “It seems as though you are starting out strong, I bet **_olive_** the other contestants are going to be jealous!”

“I wonder if you will do as well next **_thyme._** ”

“Oi, that one was horrible you couldn’t even tell you were being **_punny_**.”

“I will try to do **_bread_** er next time.”

“Boys, shall we be getting on with it?” Molly interrupted and the twins grinned at her.

“Yes, Mum!” They chorused.

And so attention turned to the three bottom dishes left on the judging table. There was the bread-less slop, the burnt mess, and an under-seasoned breakfast sandwich (Why do people think that if you just add bacon everyone will love it?). Severus didn’t really care which person was eliminated, none were real competition anyway. Although, the slightly pudgy young man who was just one station behind Severus seemed so completely inept that Severus would not be surprised if he caused something to explode, and Severus was in the blast radius. His was the bread-less concoction, so it was a fifty-fifty chance between him and the big clod in the first row that seemed unaware of how to use a timer. 

Turned out the judges preferred the semi-palatable slop to eating ashes, so off went the lumbering Goyle and the tearful Neville returned to his station, his relief palpable. 


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some sweets!

“And now Prince Harry has one last surprise for you all before he heads off to his grand estate.” One of the twins called, waving Harry forward.

Harry cleared his throat and addressed the room, “I know that you all are tired after your first day of the competition, and you are probably eager to get checked into your hotel and finding out who your roommates are going to be. However this season, the suites normally used are being remodeled so instead of a hotel, you will all be staying at my house!”

There were gasps and squeals from the contestants even as the twin hosts made jokes at Harry referring to his vast estate as a house. Severus smirked, as he half-listened to them prattle on about the whole East Wing having been set up for them and that they would have access to the pool, bowling ally, and gardens.

“There is a catch though!” One twin cackled gleefully.

Severus raises an eyebrow as the other contestants gasped in shock. Severus mentally snorted, it was like they had never seen a reality TV show before applying to be on one. 

“The kitchens in the East Wing have not been renovated since the 17 hundreds, which means an open hearth…”

“…no stove…”

“…and no running water!”

“There is a hand pump for the well outside though!”

“Oh, how generous,” Draco’s voice drawled from across the kitchen causing a tittering of giggles from across the kitchen.

The twins turned matching cheesier grins at him. “Don’t you worry, we did get you a big fancy new refrigerator.”

“…but that is about it though!”

“Now, just because, Prince Harry has generously has allowed our camera’s into his home does not mean that you are allowed to comment on his bed hair.”

“Or his footie pajamas.”

“Or his…”

“Okay boys,” Mrs. Weasley interrupted her sons, “Let’s get on with it shall we?”

Harry’s ears were pink at the tips, and Severus had a distinct urge to nibble them, preferable while snuggled on a couch spoon-feeding the young man hand-churned ice cream in front of a large hearth. How odd to think such things after having one conversation. Severus has never considered himself to be a man prone to sentimental drivel, but here he was creating fantasies in his mind like some schoolboy. 

“Thank you for accepting my invitation,” Harry smiled, “I look forward to getting to know you all better in a more relaxed environment. And please, when at my house you may refer to me as Harry, just Harry. I know that it is not common practice, but I have recently been inspired by someone to thwart a few silly conventions when it seems fit.”

Green eyes held with obsidian for a long moment and Severus couldn’t help but smirk proudly. 

“Well, let’s be off, shall we!” The twins called, having somehow magicked two large suitcases, in matching pink and green to their shirts to their sides.

“Oh, didn’t we mention…”

“We are moving in too!”

There was a mixture of laughter and groans as the twins lead the way dramatically out of the doors. Of course, once the cameras were off it was another hour of tidying stations and getting things organized before making the ‘seamless’ transition into the waiting limousines. In each car was a cameraman and a production aid that kept the conversation to provide the most potential footage for the show. Severus had done his research, of course, he knew that the editing process would remove the probing questions and leave the audience thinking that conversations, filled with backstories about inspiring grandmothers or having to cook for parents who were severely handicapped, just happened naturally amongst a group of near strangers.

Severus stayed mostly quiet, refusing to rise to the bait of the aid’s questions, even when they got more direct. “Severus, his majesty seemed to very much enjoy your dish. He seemed quite _enthralled_ with every bite. Tell me, how do you feel about staying in his estate?”

“I am very pleased with the outcome of today’s competition. Although I would have been equally happy had my godson garnered the preeminent position. I thought his dish looked particularly delightful. Would you agree, Ms. Skeeter?” Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, it looked lovely. Tell me, do you have good memories of cooking with Mr. Malfoy as a child?”

Severus wondered if he should play the snarky card, and crush the conversation in order to stay an aloof presence. He would have done that just this morning, squashing this woman’s attempts to drag juicy details about his thoughts and past out for general consumption...but he realized that if this chemistry with the prince was actually going to go anywhere, it would behoove him to have garnered some support and sympathy from “the public”.

Severus mentally rolled his eyes at himself, but plastered on a nostalgic expression and regaled the camera about a time making angel food cake with a four-year-old Draco and the tears that then ensued when he realized that Angels were not about to appear and eat it with him. 

Severus smirked as the whole car cooed and the Skeeter woman’s attention was caught by another victim. Draco, who was riding in one of the other limos, would be pleased that Severus had allowed the editors to plaster up some pictures of a young Draco plastered with flour working at Severus side. Draco was an adorable little tyke and he had known it even then, always posing and playing up to his camera-wielding mother. The viewers were going to eat him up. 

Soon after, the annoying production assistant turned her attention elsewhere, leaving Severus to his own thoughts for the remainder of the drive out of the city. It had been a rather unexpected day and he had a good deal of new information to process. Firstly, was the surprising development of stumbling upon a person with whom he seemed to share a mutual attraction. Although Severus was regimented in both his diet and fitness routine, keeping his physical form in good condition, his austere attitude and severe looks appealed to a select few. His last relationship had been nearly a decade ago, and although he had a few passing dalliances over the years, he was most comfortable to keep to himself and his studies. There was something, however, with the way his short interaction with Harry that resonated with something within Severus. He had never got so instantaneously in sync with another person, feel a genuine interest and attachment. Sure he could fake it. Severus had always had a knack for reading other and subtlety manipulating them for his benefit. But this was a unique feeling that intrigued Severus and he was determined to see where that led. He was no fool after all, and self-aware enough to know that his life choices so far had left him lonely. It was a little ridiculous to entertain the idea of a future so quickly, but he could not help the thought weaseling through his mind. 

The second thing to ponder was the resurgence of a certain predilection that he had never had a chance to fully explore. It was, after all, not a mainstream kink. Severus briefly closed his eyes and indulged in the memory of Harry’s flushed cheeks, plump lips stretched thin around Severus’s thick sandwich, drips of juice leaving glistening tracks down his chin. Severus wondered if the young prince would be joining them for meals occasionally. If so, Severus would be sure to have the kitchen claimed as his domain, no matter what its current state.

The drive out to the estate was not nearly long enough to develop an adequate menu to present to his prince.

————

Severus wanted to roll his eyes at the mad dash of the other contestants through the house, once the house rules were covered. The rooms were all preassigned and running was not going to change anything. Instead, Severus meandered through the large living spaces to the kitchen. He was actually looking forward to the challenge of using historical equipment and techniques. They were not allowed to use the internet for the length of the competition, so Severus wondered if there was a library on the premises that might have some information about traditional dishes. He, of course, had some knowledge of the area but would enjoy the prospect of learning more. 

After he had perused the kitchen, taking note of the cameras strategically placed throughout the space, he finally decided he should go find his assigned quarters and meet his roommate. It was still complete chaos upstairs with people buzzing hither and thither like nincompoops. Instead of degrading himself and walking through each room in the hunt for his name-tag he turned to one of the many production assistants floating around with various cameramen. “Will you please direct me to my sleeping quarters?”

The aid hesitated but at Severus’ raised brow he crumbled and pointed to a green room just down the hall. Severus ignored the man holding the calmer that followed him, that was in the contract too. The green room was unsurprisingly gorgeous in the typical way of stately homes. There was a lot of intricate woodwork, classical pattern, and rich textiles. There were two large four-poster beds, complete with curtains, which Severus appreciated the practicality of. One of the beds was occupied by a figure reading a book and Severus raised a brow at the young man. “Was this a natural pairing, dear nephew or did you bribe someone?”

Draco elegantly closed his book and turned to his god-father, “I dare say they are expecting family drama and capturing heartfelt conversations, Uncle Severus.”

“Indeed,” Severus agreed, as he began to unpack his meager handbag, “I suspect they will regret the lack of emotional outbursts the are probably anticipating.”

Draco stood and stretched, at the perfect angle for the camera that had followed Severus in to capture his lean physique. Severus internally rolled his eyes and finished his unpacking. 

“How are you going to spend your evening, uncle?” Draco asked, leaning nonchalantly against the post of his bed.

“I am afraid that I will have an early night. You may go galavant with the younger generation, but I plan on getting the recommended hours of sleep for optimal functioning.” Severus said, picking up his sleep clothes and toiletries from where he had left them on the bed, “Will you join me for a brisk walk in the morning? They said that the trails through the woods are lovely and we do not leave for the studio until ten o'clock.”

Draco made a face, “I will be doing my exercising in the indoor pool. The outdoors does not appeal to me as it does yourself.”

“Suit yourself,” Severus said amiably, Draco had never been a fan of dirt and bugs and avoided anything that could put him in contact with either. His severe allergy to bees did not help matters, the young man was positively petrified of the tiny yellow demons ah he called them.

“Have a good rest, uncle. I will endeavor not to wake you when I return, after all, I have some galavanting to do.” He laughed and Draco left the room, the cameraman in tow. 

———

Severus snorted at the state of many of the other contestants as they tried to focus enough through massive hangovers to bake properly. Severus thought them ridiculous, the task of the day was sweet biscuits…not a bloody soufflé. But they were stumbling around like a flock of headless chickens who didn’t know the difference between baking soda and baking powder. Judging by the number of empty liquor bottles he had been forced to wade through this morning as he brewed a tea, some of his housemates were lucky not to have succumbed to instant cirrhosis of the liver. 

Severus glanced over at Draco, who was faring better than many but was still more subdued than usual. He had nearly hugged his go father when he had managed to make a decent batch of coffee without the aid of a machine. The man named Fudge looked ready to cry until Severus arrived back from his walk and made quick work of the roasted beans with the mortar and pestle and was able to figure out of the rig the strainer into the hanging kettle on the hearth. He wonders if the show would use any of the footage of half the contestants slumped over the various surfaces of the kitchen trying to drown their misery in their coffee mugs. 

Severus pulled his tray out of the oven, leaving the paper-thin wafer rolls to cool completely before he piped in the filling. He already had tempered chocolate waiting for a final garnish once everything else was complete. 

A small sniff had him turning sharply to the station behind him, where the walking disaster of a human was staring a pot of something jammy and far too sweet-smelling. With one more sniff to be sure, Severus called over, “Whatever you have in the oven is about to burn.”

The young man dropped his spoon in a panic and dove for the oven door as if it was about to run away. Severus shook his head but took the few steps to his station and watched him take some only slightly too dark biscuits from the oven. At least they were beautifully piped, maybe the jam filling would save them…Severus looked over at the slop bubbling angrily on the hob. Or maybe it wouldn’t. Automatically, he shifted the pot over from the direct heat lest it boil over. The sickly sweet smell of raspberries was even stronger this close. 

“Thank you, Mr. Snape.” The man, Neville, panted, placing down the tray, “Thank you so much.”

Severus nodded and then started to turn then added, “If you would like to possibly save that…concoction…you may want to try adding some lemon zest. And for the love of all that is holy dilute it or all the judges will have cavities by dinner.”

Neville nodded and scrambled in an attempt to save the filling. Convinced the man was at least going to have something to show the judges, Severus returned to efficiently finish his own treats. 

———

The judging went much as expected. Many of the dishes being called out for lacking imagination. Just because it is a basic biscuit does not mean it should be boring, Molly pointed out as she pushed away the remains of a shortbread cookie. Severus only half tuned into the judges' comments, they were far kinder than he would have been. Even when Harry had nearly gagged on merengue that had a raw center, he had only said it probably needed more time in the oven or else it might have been alright. 

Severus’ only concern was his own dish. Although he was happy to see Draco’s lamination had gone over well. Severus had not done a traditional biscuit but made a Pirouline style rolled wafer that was filled with a light hazelnut-cream filling and garnished with chocolate pinwheels. It was a little excessive, but he had had time to spare and if it was slightly phallic looking as Harry raised it to his lips…that was just a convenient bonus. The small gush of white cream that escaped when Harry crunched through the biscuit and decorated his lips made them look even more delectable. 

Harry’s first biscuit was devoured in moments and he was quickly reaching for another. This time instead of biting the cookie, he brought the end to his mouth and sucked the sweet cream into his mouth. Severus was glad for the white apron shielding the front of his trousers because he was sure the tightness there would be noticeable if this exquisite torture was to continue.

When Harry started to reach for a third cookie, Molly stopped him, “You have to save room for the rest, dear.” 

Harry looked at the plate of cookies and actually whined a little before remembering his position and standing a bit straighter. It was a pity the boy was unable to be his true self at all times, but it did make the moments where he did crack the shell all the sweeter. 

It was no surprise to Severus as he walked away with his second win. What did surprise him was the heated gaze from a certain prince as he stalked to his station after shooting, grabbed the winning plate with Severus’ remaining biscuits and carried it away. Severus tried to not spend the entire trip back to the estate picturing Harry stuffing his face with cookie after cookie. He failed miserably.


	4. Episode 4

The next morning, Severus wanted to chastise his subconscious for torturing him with decadent dreams involving his current fascination. He had woken up that night, multiple times, with images of a debauched Harry plaguing hismind’s eye. His final dream, which involved way too many cherries to be environmentally sustainable, had him waking on the brink of orgasm like he was some teenage boy unable to control his urges. He was glad for the thick hangings that surrounded his bed because, for the first time since he really was a teenager, he was unable to stave off his desires until a more suitable time presented itself. Instead of holding out for the shower like a reasonable human being, Severus had shoved his hand down his pants like a schoolboy and had himself cumming in under three strokes. He had been forced to bite into the flesh of his other had so his bloody godson wouldn’t hear him moan out the name of the bloody prince as he wanked one-off in his bed a few meters away. It was bloody ridiculous. 

Despite, or maybe due to, the way he awoke Severus found himself awake before daybreak. Deciding he needed to keep busy until it was light enough to take his morning constitutional through the little forest and fields surrounding the manor, he dressed and made his way quietly to the kitchen as to not wake any of the other contestants. Decided he would take this opportunity to test out the antiquated equipment for producing more than a pot of coffee or tea. 

So, starting the coals heating in the fire, Severus started work on some cranberry scones with lemon curd. An hour later, with two hot scones wrapped in his pocket and his travel mug filled with tea, he headed out in the misty dawning light for his walk. The remainder of the scones and a freshly brewed crock of coffee awaited the other contestants for whenever they started to awaken. He was happy to see that this morning, no cameraman followed on his trip. He didn’t know if it was because his walk had proved boring the day previous, or if the cameraman had struggled to keep up with Severus’s brink pace while lugging the large recording device. It was surprisingly easy to tune out the few camera-operators always active in the common living spaces of the home, as well as ignore the not so subtle stationary cameras hung in each room.

Severus had never gotten the opportunity to live in the countryside. He had never thought much on the idea, but now that he was exposed to it, he was quickly becoming addicted. His morning walks through the small park by his house did nothing to compare with the expanse of beautiful rolling fields or the quiet of the little wooded areas. Not one homeless person sleeping under a bench, or early morning runner blasting music without the decency to wear headphones. 

As he walked he idly wondered if he should do some scrounging for fresh ingredients. Maybe tomorrow he would bring a basket. This time of year he could easily harvest some sorrel, gorse, dandelion, and wild garlic, and maybe even some early chickweed or sweet cicely. It would do him no good in the competition, as they could only use ingredients provided, but he would enjoy using them in his own time, maybe show Draco how to use foraged ingredients. Not that his persnickety godson would ever join him foraging, but that was fine.

He came upon a quiet pasture with a thick rough-hewn fence and decided that it was as a nice place as any to enjoy his cup of tea and scone. Perching atop the fence and looking across the field he sipped his tea in the cool morning air, still think with mist. Yes, Severus decided, he liked the country.

“Padfoot, get back here you incorrigible mutt!” called a happy voice, filled with more amusement than genuine scolding.

To Severus’ private elation, he recognized that voice. He had heard it throughout his dreams, often moaning his name. Severus grinned as a very large, very muddy dog came bounding over the hill through the pasture, stirring up a flock of birds that the dog happily started to chase. Huffing and puffing after the dog jogged a very pink-cheeked prince, “Seriously, Padfoot. If you go into the duck pong again you are banned from the house and have to sleep in the barn.”

The dog barked cheerily, now focused on a white butterfly that was flittering overhead.

“Good morning, your highness,” called Severus from his perch. 

Harry startled and swung around, his face breaking into a beaming grin at the sight of the older man, “Severus!”

The young man quickly changed course and headed toward him, leaving the dog to his own merry devices. As he reached the fence he leaned against it arms crossed over the top so he was looking up at Severus, “I did not expect to anyone up and about at this time.”

“I am by habit an early riser,” Severus admitted, admiring the stretch of the young man’s neck as he looked up to meet Severus’ eyes, “Indeed I have been up for nearly two hours this morning. Although, I admit that today was a particularly early morning.”

“I am normally up with the sun as well.” Harry said, “I enjoy the time to myself before all the daily hustle and bustle abates the peace.”

Severus hummed in agreement, taking a sip of tea. “I don’t know if I would call a walk with your friend peaceful,” he said tilting his head to where the giant dog was now rolling around in a bit of particularly soggy ground.

Harry sighed out a laugh, “I was told he would grow out of his puppy phase at a year old.”

“How old is he now?” Severus asked.

“Nearly four.” Harry admitted, causing Severus to chuckle, “He was a gift from my godfather soon after my true identity was uncovered. I try to get him tuckered out in the mornings, but I have a sneaking suspicion that our walks just invigorate him.”

Severus chuckled, pulling the scones wrapped in a cloth napkin from his jacket pocket, “Have you had your breakfast yet this morning?”

Harry’s eyes zeroed in on the parcel in the older man’s long fingers, “Um, no. I normally have a nibble and a cuppa when my aid goes over my daily itinerary.”

“Why is it I feel you never get a chance to just sit and give food the time it deserves? Food is what gives us all life, does it not deserve some measure of consideration, both in preparation and enjoyment.” Severus delicately unwrapped the wrapped the still-warm pastry.

“I have never thought much on the topic.” Harry admitted, licking his lips and his eyes not leaving Severus’ hands, “I…um…I honestly never was interested before. Food was just food.”

“Before?” Severus's voice purred a little, he was always good at using his voice.

Harry’s eyes flicked up to Severus’ and held, “I feel like I am starting to develop a certain appreciation for certain things of late.”

“Well, you do seem to be an apt pupil. Would you like to see if my morning ministrations created something that suits your particular pallet?” Severus asked maintaining the heated gaze.

“I am rather hungry, I suppose.”

“That is not a very strong response, my boy,” Severus wondered if Harry would understand what he was looking for, or even want to play if he did. He needn’t have worried. 

“Yes, I would like to try it very much, sir,” Harry amended, his eyes looking apologetic. 

“Much better,” Severus broke off a corner of the scone and held it out. Severus was delighted when Harry leaned forward and took the morsel from his fingers with only his mouth. Those bright green eyes never even flickered from Severus’ own as those lips made the barest contact with his skin.

Slowly his lashes fluttered closed as he chewed the small bite, “Thank you, Severus. That is very good.”

“Would you like some more?”

“Yes please,” Harry replied instantly.

Severus fed Harry more bites, getting a few adorable little moans as Harry made it to the cranberries and then the lemon curd. Severus easily could have given the young prince one of the scones, but this was everything. Their positions made it almost as if Harry was kneeling at Severus’ feet and Severus was hand-feeding him. He wished to run his hands through Harry’s hair and call him a good boy, but it was too soon for that. Hell, it was too good for what they were already doing, but he was not going to complain about how easily they fell into this dynamic. 

Deciding he needed a little distraction, lest his body start to show the effect their exchange was having on him Severus started, “Last time we spoke you talked of waiting to thwart some social conventions, have you made any progress toward that aim?”

“Um, not really. I want to choose the right moments, moments that matter. I mean, sure it is annoying to have to go to so many engagements, but that is just part of the job. I just wish…” Harry sighed and leaned his head slightly onto Severus’ thigh.

Giving in to the impulse he had been keeping at bay, Severus started to drag his long fingers through those thick locks, “What is it that you wish, Harry?”

Harry, whose face had relaxed into a visage of peace for a moment, reopened those piercing eyes but did not lift his head, “A few more moments like this would be nice. More opportunities to be myself, sometimes I just feel like I am disappearing behind what I need to show the world.”

“And what would the world see if they could see the real you?” Severus said, offering another bite of scone. Harry’s lips lingered for a fraction of a moment too long and his lashes fluttered as he chewed and swallowed.

“A person who would rather wear trainers and jeans, than those horrible suits. A person that would rather spend time with a small group of friends rather than host a fancy party. A person who is comfortable in their own skin, or at least trying to be.” Harry sighed as Severus’ fingers continued through those dark locks.

“If you ask for my opinion, which you haven’t but I shall voice anyway, you would be well suited to do all of those things, to some extent, without much backlash,” Severus intoned, “The public would probably appreciate a little more of a relaxed manner from their figurehead. Your unique background will give you more leeway. The people already simper over you constantly.”

“Do you count yourself in that number, sir?” The boy smirked ever so slightly.

Severus sniffed, “I do not simper.”

Harry smiled, then sighed a little, “I doubt the world would be as forgiving if I came out as a poof with a predilection for older men.”

“A predilection you say?” Severus purred.

Harry blushed and tucked his face against the outside of Severus’ thigh, “It sounds naughty when you say it!”

Severus chuckled and they sat quietly for a few moments, Harry leaning into the light touches of the man’s fingersalong his scalp.

“I must be going soon, Padfoot will require a bath before I can truly start my day,” Harry said pulling away hesitantly.

“And you undertake this task yourself?”

“My dog, my job,” Harry said adamantly.

“You are a remarkable young man,” Severus smiled, making Harry’s blush return.

“Not so much,” Harry said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I disagree,” Severus insisted, “You are quite honest and forthright in a manner I think few could even aspire to be. I find your candor and willingness to be yourself in my presence a uniquely refreshing.”

“I could say the same for you, Severus,” Harry admitted, “I know this maybe being too forward, but I admit I have never felt so…so much of so many things I can not even begin to sort them out as of yet.”

“Take your time in doing so.” Severus nodded, “I find myself in a similar state and it would be unwise for us to jeopardize potential with haste.”

Harry blinked and then nodded.

“I will see you later this morning at the recording.”

“Oh, yes…I did want to assure you I have had no inkling which dish is yours. All of my feedback has been perfectly honest.” Harry said in a rush.

Severus slipped from the rail and took Harry’s hand, “I did not doubt your honesty for a moment. And I do think that if you felt even the slightest bit compromised you would have said something. You are a fair and just man, Harry, and I am not the only one who feels that way.”

Harry was practically crimson. 

Severus lifted Harry’s fingers to his lips for a brief kiss, “And, dear boy, if it would make you more comfortable I can endeavor to keep our interactions more…conventional…for the time being. I am aware we have been toeing the line of propriety.”

Harry shook his head, “I agree we should push…this…no further, but let us be as we are when it is just us.”

Severus smiled at the young prince indulgently, “As you wish. Now off with you. Your mutt looks to be more swamp than a beast at this point.”

“Thank you for the conversation and the treat, Severus.”

“The pleasure was mine, highness,” Severus assured as they parted.

———

As the last few minutes clicked down on the clock, Severus placed a simple garnish on his dish. He had found today’s challenge an interesting one and was actually eager to see what the other contestants had put together. The premise had been simple, one pot. That is all they were given. Severus was the first to admit that he tended to stretch himself while he was cooking, often creating multiple components that would all come together into the final dish. Having to use only one pot in some ways was simpler, but challenging to create balance and keep the components from becoming a muddy jumble. 

He had prepared a slow-cooked pork cooked in cider and sage, topped with a crispy layer of potatoes. He was happy with the dish, but it lacked his usual finesse. He was almost glad that it was not a stand out dish. Having won the first two challenges, Severus was happy to allow another person to take the limelight. The only round that mattered was the final one and ensuring that he make it there. 

“Sir?” 

Severus rolled his eyes. This is what came of one act of compassion. The boy stationed behind him had been looking at him with imploring eyes since cooking began, which Severus had presented not to notice. This was the first time he had actually dared speak, however.

“Yes, Neville?” Severus said, in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

“Could…could you see if it is terrible?” The young man gestured at his pot hopefully.

Severus sniffed the air and did not smell a catastrophe. Very well, he was finished anyway. He leaned over the bubbling pot and took a breath. A perfectly acceptable cream of mushroom soup. 

“Adequate.” He assured and started to turn away.

“Is…” Neville gulped, “is there anything I should do?”

Severus raised an eyebrow but conceded, “If you want to take a chance, serve it with a slice of lemon.”

“Lemon?”

“It counters the earthy flavor and is a common addition in Middle Eastern versions of the dish.” Advice delivered Severus turned back to his station. He noted at judging there was indeed a lemon artfully decorating the young man’s dish and he was praised for the additional element.

Draco found his first win, with a beautiful Chicken Provençal with both olives and artichokes. Severus was named third, a perfectly acceptable placement. He also gained a valuable piece of information, Harry loved pork but was not a fan of sweet potatoes. 

———

The next day’s challenge was just as interesting, no cooking. Or will no cooking with the oven or stove. Severus was not about to argue the definition of cooking and got into the spirit of the challenge. He was first and foremost a chemist and this was a very fun challenge. The other contestants were, unfortunately, taking the easy route, as Severus saw many salads and deserts being constructed and tucked in the blast chiller. He wanted to roll his eyes at the unimaginative creations. 

Pulling his attention back to his knife work, he went back to ignoring the kitchen around him. Unfortunately, the kitchen had other ideas. As many finished their ‘dishes’ with time to spare they came poking around his station where he had multiple elements ‘cooking’. Neville was particularly bold, seeming to think them comrades after the last few rounds. “And what is in this one?”

Severus wanted to snap at the man to mind his own business, but then he seemed genuinely curious and wanted to learn. He sighed, “It is the base of a Visayan Kinilaw, think of it as the Philippines version of Ceviche. They use vinegar to denature the proteins in the ahi tuna. The same process is happening with the thinly sliced beef in lime juice, although this is traditionally used in Apache Carne from South America. I am altering the traditional flavors associated with each to attempt to find a meeting of the two. I hope it will be taken as a play on the traditional 'surf and turf'.”

“You know, _Professor_ ,” one of the twins started from where they were both perched _on_ an unused portion of his work station.

“…we didn’t think you would miss your profession so…”

“…much that you would have to turn our kitchen into your own classroom.” The group of home cooks around them chuckled at the twins' antics.

“You know, dear brother, we have been doing a disservice to our Professor Snape here.”

The other twin gasped dramatically, “Pray tell, how so?”

“He is not just _Professor_ Snape, he is _Doctor_ Snape, isn’t that right sir.”

Severus brushed them off his work station and set up another cutting board so he could work on his garnishes, “Indeed I hold two doctorates and, although one is in the medical field, I have never practiced medicine. I have lived my life in the world of academia, one tends to collect degrees like others collect stray cats. Now, get a move on and go bother someone else. I think you need to go wake Albus up, he seems to have nodded off in his jello.”

The twins looked over to where the old man indeed looked to be sleeping and identical looks of mischief spread over their faces, “Oh indeed it is probably our job to wake him.”

“It would be our moral obligation.”

“But how shall we do it…” They cackled and most of the gaggle of home cooks followed them off. 

By the end of the shoot, Severus had his third win. 


	5. Chapter 5

Severus kept his ears wide open as he walked, not even denying to himself that he was listening for any indication that a certain prince and his mutt were out and about tramping through the fields. He had two extra sticky cinnamon rolls piping hot from the hearth warming his pocket, wrapped in wax paper to protect his jumper. The previous day he had not come by the young prince and he hoped that today’s treat would not go to waste as had the small stuffed brioche. 

A distant joyful bark had Severus changing course slightly and he was smiling even before he rounded a bend in the path before him, for he heard Harry’s joyful laugh echo clearly though the crisp morning. Dog and boy were not along the fields this day, but tromping through the woods and following no path Severus could see. The dog’s thick black fur was full of brambles and a few had even taken up residence in Harry’s equally messy hair. Severus wondered at his preoccupation with the young man. If he tried to analyze what exactly drew him in so full he would be unable to find a suitable answer. Yet despite the enigma of his own attraction, just about everything about the boy drew him in like a moth to flame.

The dog spotted Severus first and his happy bark had Harry looking up and finding the older man. A wide smile bloomed across his face and he called out joyfully, “Severus!”

“Hello, Harry,” Severus replied, then tilting his head to the dog, “Good morning, Padfoot.”

Reaching into a pocket, one that did not hold hot pastries, he drew out a bone he had saved from the stew one of the other contestants had made them all for dinner the night previous. A few of them were starting to try out their hand in the old kitchen with mixed results. Severus just hoped the manor had good fire insurance if Fudge and Luna every tried to cook together again. 

“Is it alright if I give him a lamb bone?” He called to Harry, even as the dog caught sight of the treat and came bounding over to wiggle at his feet like an anxious puppy.

Harry chuckled, “Do you have a compulsion to feed all those around you? Yes, go ahead make his day.”

Severus tossed the bone and the mutt went loping after it eagerly. As Harry drew near Severus drew one of the large, sticky buns from the pocket of his jumper. 

“I will admit to a slight compulsion, but it applies to a very select few, I assure you,” He purred as he unwrapped and offered the confection to Harry.

The young prince’s eyes lit up at the sight of the glistening roll, the icing only slightly marred by the wax paper wrappings and still steaming in the cool morning air. Eye’s connecting with the taller man, Harry leaned forward instead of reaching out, and took a large bite, smearing white frosting over his lips and chin and causing his cheeks to bulge and he chewed the flakey dough. 

“You, my dear Harry,” Severus murmured darkly, “are a menace.”

He held the bun back to Harry’s lips before he even finished chewing. And Harry, perfect as he was, took another bite instantly, his mouth overstuffed and glistening. His green eyes sparked and Severus forced himself to look away and take a breath to steady himself. He wished the competition wasn’t a necessary evil because he would drop out in an instant if he would just get a chance to kiss that mouth. 

Finally feeling like he would be able to control his reactions, at least to some extent, Severus returned his attention to the sight of Harry licking the icing from around his mouth. He didn’t even seem like he was doing it to be provocative. It looked as if he was legitimately chasing each drip of sugar that decorated his face. Severus closed his eyes momentarily, “An absolute menace.”

“I am not the one wandering the woods with pockets full of goodies for hungry unsuspecting boys,” Harry said, leaning forward and taking another bite from the pastry. The action completely ruined any cleaning his tongue had done previously.

Severus hummed, “I only found one boy, but I believe he fully suspects my motives.”

Harry laughed around yet another bite of cinnamon and sugar before finally swallowing, “This is so good. All gooey and soft…”

Severus glanced around, wishing for a spot that he could feed his boy properly, rather than just standing in the woods. The perch on the fence the other morning had worked nicely, but nothing around them stood out, “I should endeavor to bring a blanket or something for these impromptu picnics. Would you like to walk with me as we continue our morning nibble?”

Harry immediately started to walk at Severus’s side, the dog following and munching happily on his bone, “I would hardly call a bun larger than your fist a nibble. And ‘we’ don’t seem to be nibbling anything, it’s just me doing all the work.”

“Would you like me to help you?” And Severus started to pull the danish towards his own face and Harry glommed onto his wrist, pulling it back within reach of his own mouth.

“Mine,” he said firmly and took another large bite.

Severus chuckled, “You know I have another in my pocket.”

“That is mine too.”

Severus laughed outright and they continued their walk, Harry’s gentle grip on his wrist a comfortable presence as he slowly worked the roll smaller and smaller until his lips would occasionally brush Severus’s fingers as he whittled it down. By the time they came upon a fallen tree that acted as a nice resting spot, Severus was so focused on Harry almost missed the potential resting place. 

Severus took a seat on the tree, that was thick enough to be relatively comfortable. Instead of sitting normally Harry swung and leg over, straddling the branch and facing Severus. 

“Do you always walk in the mornings?”

Severus nodded as he unwrapped the second large cinnamon roll, “I find brisk morning activity helps me keep a clear head during the day. It also helps as I am unfortunately plagued by quite vivid nightmares fairly often and getting out of my apartment helps me shed any lingering feelings of unease.”

“I get bad nightmares too sometimes, but they have improved somewhat as I have gotten older and further from the events in my past.” Harry added sympathetically, “Is there anything you can do to help assuage yours? Talk to someone about it?”

Severus nodded and studied the glossy spiral in his hand, “I am working on a solution that I hope will absolve me of some of the guilt which plagues me.” 

To Severus’s relief, Harry did not ask any prying questions that Severus would not have been comfortable answering at this time. Instead, Harry leaned forward and nudged Severus’s shoulder with his nose, “I am still a little hungry, sir.”

Severus chuckled at Harry’s ability to drag him out of his dark thoughts with just one phrase.

“Very well,” Severus would be surprised if the boy was truly still hungry, for the rolls were quite large. And the idea that Harry may be starting to eat just for the please of it had Severus focusing in on his expression as he tore off a piece and placed it in the boy’s waiting mouth. 

Harry hummed in enjoyment as he chewed, “I regret all those big bites because that just melts in your mouth, doesn’t it?

“You were just too greedy and didn’t have anyone tell you better,” Severus smirked.

“I have never been allowed to act greedily before,” Harry said, accepting another bite from Severus’s long fingers, “I think I like being greedy.”

Severus smiled in genuine affection, “I will be sure to hold your gluttonous secret close to my chest.”

“One of a growing number you are privy too,” Harry said contentedly.

“I am honored by the trust you have imparted on me,” Severus said, feeding another bite past the boy’s lips.

Harry was chewing more slowly, obviously starting to feel full.

“You know, if I were to be truly greedy I would recuse myself as a judge and ask you to join me for dinner.” Harry said, a blush suffusing his cheeks, “If it wasn’t for Molly, I may have done that already.”

“Scandalous,” Severus chuckled, but then sobered, “You do realize how incredibly ill-advised any of this is for your position. If we do decide to continue beyond…our current interactions….we will have to discuss at depths what would be the most prudent course of action.”

Harry sighed and nodded, “Future Harry and Future Severus can deal with that.”

Severus laughed, “Oh, are they much more competent than us?”

“Obviously,” Smiled Harry although it faltered a little as Severus held out another bite, though he accepted it. Speaking around the morsel in a manner that should have been distasteful but Severus somehow found adorable, Harry continued, “I really ought to save room. I have to judge a lot of food today.”

Severus smirked, “Indeed you ought.”

Still, he heard up another bite and Harry accepted it without hesitation.

“Though you are going to finish this for me, aren’t you Harry?” Severus knew his voice was purring darkly and could literally see as Harry’s pupils expanded.

The boy nodded and opened his mouth obediently. Severus placed in another piece of glaze coated pastry. 

“You know I made this thinking of you, don’t you?”

Harry nodded again, his eyes locked on Severus like he was the center of the world. It sent such a thrill of delight through the older man as he fed him more of the dwindling treat.

“You would never let something for you go to waste, right?”

Harry shook his head and accepted the last few bites, despite one hand going to his side as if to soothe a small ache from his overindulgence.

“Such a good boy.” Looked at his hand, fingers coated in icing. Just how far could he push the young prince Without a word, just the command of a raised eyebrow, Severus held the sticky fingers before the boy’s plush lips. 

Harry didn’t hesitate nor did he look away from Severus’s eyes as he drew sugar-coated finger into his mouth, laving it clean with his tongue. Both of them visibly shivered, but otherwise did not move. He repeated the process with his index finger and thumb. Once all three of the messy digits were clean of the sticky glaze, Harry straightened and inelegantly cleaned his face of any remaining mess with his hoodie sleeve. 

It was nearly a physical ache to remain where he was and not draw the young man closer, and although everything they had done in some ways was much more intimate than a simple press of lips, they had to maintain some boundaries. Technically, if questioned, they had done nothing illicit. They had always met by chance, they had never discussed the competition inappropriately, they had never kissed or engaged in other forms of traditional unchaste behavior. Maybe the spirit of their interactions Was tainted, but they had broken no rules as of yet and Severus planned on keeping it that way.

“This damnable competition can not be over soon enough for my tastes,” Severus muttered, his eyes still having trouble leaving those tempting lips.

Harry sighed, “Agreed.”

They sat in comfortable silence for just a moment, then Harry spoke up, “I know I said we could leave this for our future selves, but I should probably start thinking on this now and would like your opinion on a matter.”

Severus smirked, “I have never been one to hold my opinions to myself, at least not very well.”

“Okay,” Harry bit his lip, “Do you think I should come out…you know publicly? My family, I mean the Weasleys. They have known forever. I am sure Molly knew before I even knew what being gay meant. But do you think the world would turn on me? And should I care if they do if I can’t be myself?”

Severus allowed the young man to lean on his shoulder and could sense the weight he was carrying on his own. Severus ruminated on his boy’s very valid concerns, “I can not tell you how to live your life, Harry.”

“I know, all I am asking is your opinion. Any choices I make will be my own.”

“I suggest you talk with your family about this as well. Although not bound by blood, anyone with eyes can see your bond and their option should be one you value as well.” Severus insisted.

“I will. I will talk to them, I promise.” Harry agreed.

“Well then, if you still want my opinion.” Severus rubbed the boy’s tense shoulders, “I think you should seriously consider doing it…with class and decorum of course.”

“So no big romantic snog for the cameras the moment you win the competition and confetti is falling.”

Severus flicked Harry’s nose playfully, “You have been daydreaming I see.”

Harry flushed all the way down his neck. 

“But at least you are finally admitting I am going to win.” Severus chuckled.

Harry shrugged, “Not a guarantee, of course, but if I was at home watching my money would be on you.”  
“That is because I introduced you to aux jus.” He teased, then returned to the more serious matter at hand, “In any event, I think that being out would fulfill two important purposes. One would be your sense of self. I have not known you long, my Harry, but I have gathered that you respect honesty in others and would like to reflect that in yourself. You seem very at odds with yourself as a person and your mask you wear. Although masks are useful and necessary, to some degree, it should be a version of you that you show the world. It should not be a reflection of what the world just wants to see.”

Harry nodded, just taking in Severus’s words, still leaning heavily against his arm.   
  
“The second thing to consider would be any future relationships you would like to have. Regardless of where our journey takes our…acquaintance. Someday you may be inclined to be able to show affection to your significant other in a public setting. That would be far easier to do if you are already out and the dust had settled from that revelation. It would be far worse if the information was leaked somehow and it was a scandal. Scandals are destructive socially and emotionally.”

“Thank you, Severus,” Harry said, meeting Severus’s dark gaze.

“May I ask something of you, Harry?”

Harry smiled softly and nodded. 

“May I ask what routes are the best for walking in the morning? I find myself wandering aimlessly most days.”

Harry’s eyes glinted with knowledge, he obviously knew what Severus was not asking. It would have been inappropriate to set up meetings, but chance confluence could just be written off as happenstance. And so Harry told him of his favorite paths and which days he tended to walk each. Severus started planning what delicacy he should make for breakfast tomorrow.

———

Severus decided that team challenges were the worst. He also suspected that the ‘random’ assignment of teammates was nothing of the sort. Each team consisted of four contestants and he had somehow been saddled with the most incompetent bunch of cheerfully oblivious humans. He clenched his teeth as there was a tinkling laugh from Albus’s area of their shared workspace and a sudden cloud of powdered sugar engulfed both him and the dancing Luna, yes she was literally dancing in place while she assembled their tarts. Severus only just managed to remove their collection of half composed dishes from the swirling cloud of sweetness. 

At least Neville was following his directions, if nervously. Severus had placed him on finishing touches since, while the boy could not multi-task to save his life, his plating and presentation skills were acceptable. Albus had an excellent palate, even Severus would admit that, but the man’s methods were chaotic at best. Luna seemed content to throw things together in whatever way she fancied from moment to moment, regardless of the careful plan they had detailed at the beginning of the challenge. 

Severus looked over jealously at where Draco and the ever competent Padma were working in quiet tandem. They had relegated Fudge to basic chopping and Minerva was working at the stove with brutal efficiency. She was a good cook, but so structured and precise in her recipes that they lacked some imagination. Severus sighed and looked at his own group’s station. The chaos of ingredients surrounding Albus and Luna made him wince, but the smell coming from the oven was alright. All things considered, it could be going worse. Most of their dishes were constructed and just setting in the blast chiller or cooking in the oven. The true test would come to the plating, after all, they were to serve high tea to ‘Prince Harry’ and the judges it a garden party. The party was just held in the back of the studio that had been made over with some flowering bushes and ostentatious topiaries. The twist to the challenge was that the losing team would have to vote out the person they wanted out. Severus was legitimately worried that his abrasive personality could send him home if his team ended up in the bottom. He was the one dark cloud on a team of fluffy bunnies and rainbows.

There was a sudden shout from across the kitchen and Severus looked over to see black smoke billowing from one Minerva’s pots and wondered if the opposing team would be able to come back from that mishap. He saw Draco and Padma rushing to Minerva’s aid and attempting to salvage whatever was going wrong but turned back to his own work. After all, he had two children and one doddering old fool to wrangle. 

———

As much as Severus enjoyed his morning forays in nature, the mid-day sun and his pale complexion did not mix well. He could practically feel his skin reddening with every moment it was exposed to the sun’s rays. Luckily he had a most lovely of distractions as he watched Harry sampling treat after treat from the tables set up by the two teams. He polite in his actions, but he still took multiple helpings. Severus thought the young man’s appetite may have laid dormant for years and had finally been kickstarted. It was a joy to watch. The only thing that could have made it better would be if Severus would have been able to sit beside him, setting each morsel in his mouth as he had just a few hours ago. 

When the Severus’s team was named the champions, the older man was unfortunately engulfed in an exuberant group hug by the other three members. He raised his eyes heavenward, begging for patience. Severus thought nothing of consequence when the other group was pulling away to judge one of their own away. It would have to be either Minerva or Fudge. Fudge, because of his total lack of competence, or Minerva due to the mistake at the stove that had cost them valuable time. And indeed, Fudge was sent packing.

As an ‘unexpected’ twist, Severus’s team had to vote which of them would be the episode winner. Severus wanted to roll his eyes at the inane nature of reality television. He offered forth Neville’s name, due to his superior plating and attention to detail. Neville blushed to the roots and, of course, Luna and Albus were on board. And with that one more challenge was over and Severus was one step closer to the end. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank the gods that the next day's challenge had them once again competing individually. The challengers were each presented with an identical mystery box filled with a random amalgamation of ingredients that they mustcombine into one plate. To add to the challenge, none of the ingredients were labeled. They still had access to the pantry, but Molly had made it clear that their dish should rely on what was in the box. 

Severus was sure that a few of the contestants had no idea what semonia even was. He sure many if the contestants would focus on the mint and lamb, a classic combination to be sure, but uninspired. Severus decided to take a lighter route. He focused on the whiting, breaking down the small fish into bite-sized fillets that he lightly pan-seared. He then pickled some rounds of the plum with just a bit of the date molasses and smoked the others. He lightly sautéed witlof petals and scattered them over a fluffy semolina couscous. To add acid and brightness, Severus added a lemon-mint dressing with nigella seeds and garnished with springs of fresh mint. In the end, the only ingredients he did not use was the lamb and vanilla. The overall look was very delicate, if he did say so himself, if a little pink for his tastes.

When all the dishes were placed on the judging table, Severus was pleased to see many of the completing dishes looked quite rich and heavy. His dish would stand out as light and refreshing in comparison. Luna had created some sort of stew with lamb meatballs and a witlof purée. Draco had also gone the route of the meatball, but his at least was treated with some delicacy. Padma and Minerva had both gone the dessert route, Padma with a plum pie that smelled too sickly sweet and Minerva with a semolina pudding. Severus had no idea what you would even call Albus’s dish. It consisted of a bright orange goo with an entire baked whiting swimming in it. It looked revolting, but even Severus would admit that the smell was pleasant. Neville’s dish was a surprise. He had made a vanilla semolina cake, with a molten plum sauce center. His light hand when it came to detail work showed again as the piping of the icing was exquisite. He had asked for Severus’s advice when insuring the center of his cake would flow and not congeal inside, but the rest he had managed quite on his own. 

Severus spent most of the judging with his eyes on Harry. He felt a little guilty about Harry having to eat all of this rich food when Severus had made bite-sized cream-cheese tarts topped with fresh berries this morning and fed them to the young man till he was holding his side from being so full. Still, he had opened up eagerly for each and every morsel, moaning eagerly. Now, he looking at his forkful of dripping plum pie like he was going to choke on it. He would have to take it easy on tomorrow’s breakfast, maybe a light granola parfait. He had been dying to spoon-feed something to Harry. He also should probably ensure some healthy choices made it into the rotation. Harry was still woefully underweight and Severus should ensue that he filled out with more than sweets.

Severus almost missed the final judging again, so lost in his own head. He was very happy to be called second after Draco had been called third. First place went to Neville and the boy blushed furiously at all the congratulations. It was his second first-place win and Severus couldn’t help but smirk as the boy was surrounded and hugged by the other contestants. Better him than Severus. He was happy to be runner up until the final round. That he would take first place.

Severus was legitimately disappointed to see Padma leave for her plum pie. She had been truly worthy competition, and besides himself and Draco, probably the most gifted cook in the kitchen. She accepted the loss gracefully and the hug awkward pat he gave her when she hugged him was genuine…if stiff. 

———

“I talked with Molly and Arthur about the whole coming out publicly thing,” Harry admitted the next morning. As he leaned his head comfortably against Severus’s shoulder. They had laid a thick swollen blanket at the base of a large oak tree and both were settled comfortably against the rough bark. The thick material of their jumpers enough to protect them from both the back and the light drizzle in the air.

“Oh, and what was the outcome of that conversation?” Severus asked, munching on an apple. He had forgone cooking this morning since Albus had made dinner the night before and the kitchen was still in a state this morning. Severus already carried out many of the domestic duties in the kitchen, but he drew the line at cleaning up after the chaotic old man. 

Harry fingered his own apple nervously, “They were cautiously supportive. Molly gave me lots of hugs and said that I would have their public support through it. Arthur warned of the fallout, and there will be fallout.”

Severus nodded, “I know your position in the government is mostly ceremonial but there would be a large outcry at the revelation. Slander and suspicion will rage. But you know this.”

Harry sighed and nodded, “I am sure they will dig into my background more. Blame child abuse for warping my brain or some such nonsense. Not to say that it didn’t have an effect on me or anything, but it didn’t turn me gay.”

Severus chuckled lightly, “Indeed not. You are speaking as if you have made up your mind on the matter.”

“I have,” Harry sighed again, “I even discussed with Molly the best way to go about it.”

“Ah, have you any ideas?”

Harry blushed to his roots, “Um, well, about that…well, Molly may have guessed that there was a certain person inspiring the whole idea.”

Severus raised a brow at Harry and the boy burrowed into his shoulder to hide, “I suppose I am not as subtle as I had hoped. Molly just said a mum always knows.”

Severus had a slight sinking sensation in his stomach, “Am I out of the competition?”

“No! No, nothing like that.” Harry rushed to assure him, “Molly just thought that we could possibly use the show to our advantage. The first episode is due to air in a few days and she thought Bill, that is her son who is leading the editing team, might look for moments to ease the public into the idea.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, “She is planning on staging a romance.”

Harry flushed again, “Evidently, there is nothing to stage. There have been…lingering looks…that they had specifically cut, which not may prove useful to keep in. And she was already planning on having you featured.”

“Featured, what does that mean?” Severus sighed himself.

“You know how these shows go, a few ‘characters’ always get more screen time.” Harry said with a wave of his hand, “Evidently the public always falls for the dark and brooding with a heart of gold. It is like you are the Grinch and I am Cindy Lou Who!”

Severus did not know how to digest that statement at all, “That must be the most disturbing image I have ever…ever entertained.” 

Harry sniggered, “You know what I mean.”

“Well, I don’t know what designs you have on being portrayed as a young girl, but I do not know how they would plan on showing me as anything but what I am. The pubic will see me as a brooding old man that has poisoned the mind of the kingdom’s young impressionable prince,” scoffed Severus.

Harry blinked at him as if surprised, “Is that how you see yourself?”

“If this show really were a fictional production, I would be the villain of the story I am sure. The man just in it for the money, willing to crush the competition, including his own young godson, in the process,” Severus said truthfully, looking at the gray clouds rolling overhead.

“You know for someone so perceptive, you have a rather large blind spot around yourself,” Harry said, “I mean, yeah you are a bit of a standoffish countenance, but you are like the mother hen of the entire show.”

Severus choked on his latest bite of apple.

Harry chuckled, “Seriously, everyone sees it. I don’t even get to watch the cooks, but I hear all the comments after. They all thank you for the advice, for the help. Even here you do most of the work keeping everyone fed balanced meals. Bloody hell, Severus you feed the camera crew half the nights. Ron won’t shut up about some steak and kidney pie you made, which you didn’t bring me any of by the way…”

Severus flushed, but Harry just kept on talking, “They had been working all afternoon and hadn’t had a break…”

“And don’t even get me saturated on the whole Neville thing. I would be jealous if I didn’t trust you. The look of pride you have had when he has won recently…Molly already had a whole father-son angle going on that.”

“This is absolutely ridiculous. I am not some fluffy marshmallow…”

Harry grinned and snuggled close again, “Yes, you are. You think you hide it so well, but you don’t. You have this tough outer layer but inside you are all goo and if I could I would kiss you just to show you how much I think that is awesome.”

Severus was a bit flabbergasted, “You…I…”

Harry just grinned up at him from his place at his side, “So, now that we have established that you are wonderful and horrible at hiding it, on with Molly’s plan.”

Trying to find his own mental footing again, Severus deflected, “I had no idea she was so conniving.”

“The twins get it from somewhere,” Harry shrugged, “Anyway, she has offered to have the show illustrate the slow building of the foundations of our relationship in a realistic contest. But the choice falls to us, well me technically…but we are an us…bla! The choice comes as to reveal the situation before the show starts airing, during airing, or after.”

Severus thought on that, “Would your revelation be just about your sexuality or would you want to indicate your interest in another person?”

“I think just about me to start. One bombshell at a time, yeah?”

Severus mulled over the possibilities, “I would think before is better. It gives more time for acclimation and would at least narrow speculation when airing starts.”

“Well, considering that today is Friday so we shoot today and then we don’t shoot another episode till…” Harry trailed off as if trying to remember his schedule.

“Tuesday. The first airing is on Monday.” 

“Yes, I could make the announcement tomorrow, give time for Hermione and me to draft a speech or something,” he said thoughtfully. 

“Might I make a suggestion?” Severus added hesitantly.

“Of course!” 

“I know you are not politically minded, but if you could connect this to a larger issue that you feel strongly about it would possibly fall more in your favor.”

Harry’s brow furrowed, “How do you mean?”

“If you were, for example, to give your public support to an LGBTQ charity, or speak up for teen suicide in gay youth, or stand for any one of the thousands of ways our community is marginalized and persecuted by the world at large…I know it seems crass and like you are using it to your advantage, but in reality, you will be helping so many. So many people struggle with this, and to see you take a stand would be so powerful to those citizens that don’t always feel represented. I know it happens to fit your agenda, but the statement doesn’t have to be any less meaningful due to your personal motivations.” Severus hoped Harry understood what he was saying.

Harry was quiet for a long moment before almost whispering, “Thank you.”

Severus blinked, he wasn’t expecting that, “What for?”

“For reminding me that this isn’t just about me, not really. I was thinking of myself and of you. I was thinking small and selfish. I was thinking like the boy that grew up in a cupboard that didn’t have any power to make a difference. But you are right, I can make a difference for people put there. Yes, my motivation is for myself, but that doesn't mean it can’t be for others too.”

“We are all the protagonist in our own story,” Severus assured him, “Don’t feel bad about doing the right thing just because you happen to gain from it. Not that anyone would consider all the muck that is about to be thrown your way again.”

Harry snuggled into him, “I am gaining something out of this. I am gaining a part of myself. And I am going to be gaining you. I am going to weather the storm that comes because I am worth it and I know you will be there on the other side. If you can weather it too. I am not going to be the only one with flack coming my way if we do this, if we really do this.”

Severus breathed out a deep breath, “Once I win this competition, Harry. Once that is done, I have no obligations to anyone or anything. The world can try, but there is not so much they can do to one like me.”

“One day, not today, you will need to tell me why you need to win so badly,” he wasn’t pushing, saying it almost idly. 

“One day, not today, I will tell you.” Severus agreed simply. 


	7. Chapter 7

Judging on today’s dishes had commenced and Severus watched as they moved along the row. With the competition whittling down the dishes were looking more superior this week. It was a seafood battle today and although Severus was fairly certain that Luna’s dish of various seaweeds was not going to go over well, the rest of the competition was living topnotch. Nothing looked overcooked, the colors and plating looked excellent all around, it all would come down to the taste today. 

The judges started with Minerva, although they were not aware of that. She had created a beautiful lobster bisque that smelled absolutely divine, even from across the kitchen. From the noises Harry was making as he tasted it, it looked as good as it smelled.

“I don’t think I have ever had lobster before,” he admitted as he had a third bite, “Although, besides the odd fish-and-chips, I haven’t had much seafood. If it is all this good I can’t wait to try more!”

His cheerful laugh made Severus smile as he added lobster to the running list of Harry’s likes and dislikes that he kept in his head. He watched as Harry’s tongue caught a little soup clinging to the corner of his mouth. 

Next was Neville’s pan-seared scallops. The poor boy had fretted and fretted over the cook. It was so easy to overdo a scallop and Severus had been forced to talk the boy down from a panic attack in the middle of cooking. The finished product looked lovely and the simplistic plating was perfect to bring attention to the delicate dish.

Severus tracked the flutter of Harry’s eyelashes as he popped the whole scallop into his mouth and positively groaned in delight. The boy was starting to let down his reactions to indulgence and Severus couldn’t be happier. He was letting more of her personality show in his appearance as well. He still wore a tailored jacket, but with a t-shirt, nice trousers and trainers. Not quite his normally worn hoodie, but a fair compromise.

The next dish was Albus’s dish and his plate of sushi was so colorful and eclectic and Severus wondered where the old man had gained such precise knife skills. Sushi was deceptively simple-looking but actually took great skill to manage as cleanly as the dish that was presented. It was hard to believe that a man with such a flamboyant cooking style had managed such an intricate dish.

Severus watched as Harry took a bite of one roll, a few stray smudges of sauce clinging to his plump bottom lip. His lips were so plump and full. Severus was entranced as he took another nibble. He was chewing slowly. When he dabbed his mouth with a napkin Severus noticed the movement was a little sluggish. Attention sharpening out of his idle stupor Severus forced himself to pay attention. Something didn’t feel right suddenly. 

Severus looked at Harry’s eyes. The young man looked ok, maybe a little confused. Harry smacked his lips together a little, giving his lower jaw a stretch. He ran his tongue over his lips again, did his lips look a little fuller than usual? 

They judged moved to the next dish, Severus’s plate. Severus didn’t even pay attention. Harry pulled a little at his collar as if hot and a red flush was starting to move up his neck. Severus didn’t even notice he was moving before he was leaving his station and approaching the startled looking judges. There were a couple of cries from angered producers and crew members for him to return to his station, but Severus ignored them and moved to Harry. 

“Sevr’s?” His word was slightly mumbled and Severus reached out to his throat his deft fingers looking for and finding his pulse.

“Harry,” Severus said calmly, “You are going into anaphylactic shock. I believe you are allergic to something you ate. I suggest you sit down.”

There were a few gasps and Severus spoke without looking away from Harry, “We need to call for an ambulance immediately.”

“I feel okay,” Harry insisted, but it sounded like he was talking through cotton wool and he frowned at the sound of his own voice. He wiggled his jaw again as if it wasn’t cooperating. He was still frowning when Severus took his hands. He looked up and Severus could see swelling starting around his eyes and more pronounced around his lips.

“You need to sit, Harry, but don’t be scared, okay.”

Harry nodded and allowed Severus to lower him into a sitting position on the floor.

Severus looked up at the entire room who all seemed too stupefied to move. Incompetent fools were going to get the prince killed with their inaction. He looked to the closest crew member and barked, “Call an ambulance now. You find me a first aid kit. And you ask all staff is anyone carried an epinephrine pen. Draco!”

“Here,” the blonde came running, looking wide-eyed and young.

“Do you have your EpiPen?” He asked. 

“Yeah, in my bag in the green room.”

“Go get it. Run.”

Draco ran.

By this point, Harry was looking worried. His breath was starting to wheeze and he was clenching his hands in and out of fists as if they were feeling strange. Severus gathered his hands to him, kneeling beside him, mindless to the people now rushing about in a tizzy. He noted Molly had sat down beside Harry’s other side and had a hand on his back. 

“You are okay, Harry.” Severus said, “Stay focused on me and take deep breaths. It is okay if your throat feels tight. You are still getting plenty of air right now. Deep breaths.”

Harry’s breathing was still fast, but his eyes stayed focused on Severus. The swelling around his mouth was worsening and the redness on his throat was darkening into a proper rash. 

Somebody nearly tripped arriving with a large first aid kit. It was doubtful that the kit would contain an EpiPen. The medication was too expensive to keep stocked in most, but it was worth a look. Severus quickly dug through the contents and found nothing of use. Bugger. It was a long shot anyway. 

He looked back to Harry’s wide, swollen eyes. “Lay down for me, love. Let’s keep your legs up while Draco gets the epinephrine.”

Well, at least the kit was a good size to keep Harry’s knees elevated. So not completely useless.

“Sev’rs…” Harry wheezed and Severus moved back to holding his hand. His voice was getting more and more strained as his airways started to constrict.

“Shh, don’t talk. Just breathe.”

“Listen to Severus, Harry,” Molly cooed, brushing the boy’s hair from his eyes, “Just breathe.”

“Uncle Sev!” Draco gasped as he sprinted in, with his EpiPen in hand.

Severus grabbed the proffered injector from the panting young man’s outstretched hand.

“Alright, Harry. This issuing to feel strange but it doesn’t hurt much,” Severus spoke calmly even as his hands quickly opened and readied the device, “It is important that you don’t try to flinch away though so I am going to have Draco hold your leg still, okay?”

Harry nodded, his eyes not leaving Severus as he spoke.

“Look at you mum, love, okay?” No need to have Harry watch him essentially stab him with a needle. Severus pulled Harry’s pant leg smooth over his thigh and pushed in firmly through the fabric into the muscle of his thigh. He counted slowly to three before removing the needle. It was likely that Harry would need another dose and hooded that the emergency services would arrive quickly.

“There we go.” Severus said moving back up Harry’s torso to see his face, “Keep taking deep breaths. Epinephrine will expand your blood vessels and maybe make your heart pick up speed, but that is okay because it will open up your airways and let you breathe easier.”

“Sev,” Harry’s hand was out and Severus gripped it firmly. The boy squeezed it and his eyes were a little wet and indeed in a few moments, he was able to take some more steady breaths. 

“It’s okay, love.” Severus whispered, “You will be fine.”

“The ambulance is pulling up!” Someone called from somewhere in the room.

“Hear that? Your chariot just arrived.”

Harry rolled his eyes and managed a puffy, watery smile. 

Harry made a sound of distress when Severus had to move out of the way for the first responders, but there was no helping it. Harry was carted away with Molly at his side and the room was left with a bereft sort of emptiness as everyone stood perfectly still now that the commotion had subsided. 

As Severus got to his feet with Draco, there was a sudden slow clap that broke the tense silence. A moment later the whole room was applauding and Severus and Draco were engulfed in a huge hug that was a mix of contestants and crew alike. For once Severus relaxed into the embrace, he needed the comfort after watching Harry so scared. 

———

Somehow that afternoon, half the crew had managed to join the contestants in their living room. Most of them were redheaded and kept the rest apprised of any updates from Molly. Severus gathered that they had been told not to overrun the hospital and they felt as helpless as Severus did. Unsurprisingly, he ended up in the kitchen cooking a huge meal for everyone. What was a surprise, was when Harry’s personal assistant and best-friend ended up working at his side with an astounding level of competence. The girl had a thick main of curls that were controlled in a tight ponytail and her no-nonsense business attire had no place in a messy kitchen. Still, her knife skills were superb. 

At one point when the kitchen was otherwise deserted, she said quite out of the blue, “Just so you know, I am the one helping Harry draft his address that you spoke of, although I believe this turn of events will alter the timeline slightly.”

Severus nodded, “I assumed as much, Ms. Granger, on both accounts.”

“You are a very smart man, professor.” 

Severus rolled his eyes at the nickname the twins had gotten the whole cast and crew using much of the time, “Intelligence is a trait we share, from what I have gathered.”

Her nod was a bit clipped as her hands competently kneaded some biscuit dough, “I was worried for Harry, I will admit when his…attachment was becoming obvious. I was worried at your motivations.”

“You would be a poor friend not to harbor such concerns,” Severus said evenly, “Although I don’t think our prince is naive, per se, he does seem to wish to see the best in people.”

Hermione nodded, “Though he is a better judge of character than you might think. He seemed correct in his estimation of yourself.”

Severus hesitated, something in her voice sounded as if she knew more than she was saying, “Indeed, Ms. Granger?”

“I am excellent at research, professor.”

Severus felt a slight clenching in his gut, “And what has your research led you to, may I ask?”

Hermione paused in her work and maintained eye-contact with the older man, “I admit my information is incomplete, but from what I was able to deduce, I found one man trying to pay for the sins of a corrupt industry.”

Severus blinked, “If you were even able to find enough information to bring you to that conclusion, I may be able to ask your assistance in a matter I have been working on for the better part of a decade.”

“It would be the least I can do after all you have done for Harry,” the odd girl said with a nod.

“Hey, Mione, you are on the telly!” Called one of the cameramen, Ronald, that was also a close friend of Harry’s.

Both Severus and Hermione paused in the food prep to watch the evening news segment that featured Hermione calmly discussing the events of the day with reporters on the hospital steps a few hours before. As Hermione’s voice continued on the new segment the video changed to a clip from the studio of Severus guiding Harry to sit on the floor as the princes' panicked breathing was evident from the movements of his chest. The video was grainy, obviously a phone camera and not one of the studio ones. It was also taken at an angle that once Harry was on the ground they were obscured by the judging table. Although such a video was not surprising, it was a little alarming that someone was getting it to the media so quickly, probably for a profit. 

A picture of himself from his university's staff page popped up on screen while Hermione’s clear voice continued, applauding his quick reaction that could very well have saved the prince’s life. Severus rolled his eyes, it was very rare to die from anaphylaxis in a public place in an urban area where medical treatment is available. And although Harry was having a severe reaction with constriction of the airways, he probably would have even been able to at least partially breathe until the ambulance arrived. Being touted as a hero all over the telly seemed a bit much. 

No matter what the outcome, Severus was sure the number of viewers tuning in for the airing of the first episode was sure to be a much larger number now. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a short chap today! I will post the next a bit early to make up for it!! 
> 
> This has been a bit of a slow build as far as smexy time, but things will start to get moving after the next chapter ;)

Harry returned home early the next morning. Severus had forgone his morning walk after staying up later than was customary for him. The large collection of Weasleys and the formidable Ms. Granger had stayed late, keeping everyone apprised of the goings-on at the hospital through their mother’s calls and texts. Although Severus had spent much of the time in the kitchen he always seemed to have at least one companion, whether it be a fellow competitor or a ginger. 

“You fret cook nearly as well as our mum,” Ronald had said cheerfully said as he stuffed another scoop of raw cookie dough into his mouth.

“I am not fretting,” Severus retorted, bulling the large bowl away from the boy. Without a traditional oven in the kitchen, just a cast-iron inset into the hearth, Severus had to monitor each of the batches progress closely and his inattention was letting the remainder of the dough be pilfered away. 

“You, my good man, are fretting,” Ronald chortled, “Mum said they would release him bright and early to avoid the press. He is doing fine.”

“I don’t know that it is any of my business,” Severus sniffed.

“Oh, come off it mate. I know Harry better than anyone, except maybe ‘Mione,” Ron said, failing at maneuvering the bowl of dough stealthily back toward his seat on the counter, “We have essentially been brothers for the last eighteen years. I know when he is twitterpated.”

“I believe subtlety is an area we must endeavor to work on then if even you are picking up on such emotion.”

“Oi, what do you mean, ‘even me’? I am observant as hell, I shall have you know,” Ronald said in mock indignation, “Besides, I think subtlety when out the window with him clutching at you and you calling him ‘love’ for the whole studio to hear.”

Severus winced and did not allow himself to flush, “Indeed, that was probably beyond any realm of nuance.”

“It’s okay, professor, we were all rooting for you anyway,” The redhead had hopped off the counter, swiping one of the hot cookies that Severus was easing out of the poor excuse for an oven, “Cheers, mate!”

Severus pinched his nose as the cheerful man had bounded away. How was this his life? And so it had continued into the late evening.

So Severus was nursing a cup of coffee over his usual morning tea when he heard the door to their wing of the house open he looked up just as a very tired looking Harry and Molly entered the kitchen. 

“Sev!” Harry cried and ran into the tall man’s arms. 

The feeling of the boy practically melting into him had a hollow ache that had been echoing in Severus’s chest filling. He was in way deeper than was safe but couldn’t bring himself to regret it. 

His eyes met Molly’s warm, tired ones over Harry’s head, “The doctors said to keep someone with him for the next 24 hours in case of another reaction and have given him some antihistamines.”

“I am evidently going to be sleeping a lot for the next day,” Harry chuckled, the drowsiness evident in his voice. 

“I was hoping that you might be able to watch over him since you are a trained medical professional,” Molly’s eyes twinkled a little despite her own exhaustion.

Severus nodded and was sure his gratitude was evident, “That will be no inconvenience.”

Molly nodded and handed Severus the package from the hospital and took her leave. 

“Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed, I have had you collapse in my arms once too many times in the last twelve hours to be acceptable,” Severus murmured.

“I did not collapse,” Harry huffed, “And we are going to my part of the house. I am not letting anyone find out just how loudly I snore.”

Severus chuckled, “I won’t tell a soul.”

He followed Harry through the large house to the areas where the contestants had not been permitted. Harry waved at a few people who were about, obviously security and other staff. No one batted an eye at the young prince leading the dower man to his bed-chamber. 

As they entered the rooms, Harry paused, “Oh you will probably be bored. I should have picked a room with a telly.”

“I assure you, I will be fine. You seem to have a selection of novels and I admit to being relatively tired myself. I believe I will be contented just to hold you for a while.” Severus admitted.

“That sounds amazing,” Harry sighed, leaning into Severus, sounding half asleep already. 

Severus chuckled and turned to peruse the bookshelf while Harry changed into sleep clothes and used the ensuite. Severus gathered a few books that would hold his attention if needed and placed them on a nightstand. Harry emerged from the bathroom and smiled sleepily.

“You look like you belong in this room. All regal and elegant.” He sighed and clambered into the bed, patting the spot beside him.

Severus gathered the warm sleepy Harry into his arms, “You may not be regal, nor elegant. But you are strong and noble. A stately home such as this deserves a knight such as you, love.”

Harry’s eyes were closed and he hummed happily, “I like it when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Call me ‘love’,” Harry murmured too tired to flush at the confession.

“I shall endeavor to do so often,” Severus assured, giving in to the urge and pressing a light kiss to Harry's messy hair. 

“I have messed up all our plans.”

“Plans are meant to adapt to new circumstances. Rest now, love, we will discuss this more when you awake,” Severus assured the young man.

Harry relaxed bonelessly in Severus’s hold, his head resting on the older man’s chest. Severus felt that warm, choking feeling in his chest grow even brighter, even as his body relaxed into the warmth of sleep as if eager to follow the young man wherever he may lead.

———

When Severus opened his eyes the room was bright and Harry remained fast asleep in his arms. He did indeed snore, but not overly loudly. More of a vibrating hum really. Severus indulged in a few long minutes of stroking his hair and looking his fill at the young man. It was ill-advised to allow another such power over one’s emotions, but alas Severus thought not to fight the pull. From that very first conversation, Severus had been lost to the whims of his old crusty heart. 

Easing out from under the boy, Severus made use of the water closet and settled back beside the boy with a book in his hands. It mattered not how long the boy slept, Severus would keep watch over the man that held his heart.

———

“I am going to recuse myself from the judges’ panel,” Harry said as they ate a light lunch in the garden. He had only been awake for about an hour and they had only just made their way downstairs after Harry had managed a shower to shake a bit of the grogginess that the medication caused, “I already discussed it with Molly. I don’t want our relationship to taint your place in the competition.”

Severus inclined his head in acceptance, “I am sorry that I put you in such a position.”

Harry frowned at the other man, “We both chose this path and I don’t regret it for a moment.  _ And _ I never wanted to be a judge anyway.”

Severus sighed, “Still I can’t help but feel responsible.”

Harry grinned at him cheekily, “If you are responsible for anything, it is getting my arse in gear. Thanks to your advice, Hermione has found a great LGBTQ wellbeing hub that is just starting up and could use some support. It is the Sexuality Protection, Equality, and Wellbeing Center.”

Severus coughed, “Their name is the SPEW Center? If their logo a person regurgitating rainbows?” 

Harry laughed, “It is horrible right, I love it. But they have a really good mission and are a small startup that is doing good work in their community. Since I don’t need to be at the shoots for the show, my schedule has opened up and Hermione and I are going to attend a meeting with their manager on Monday.”

“Wonderful, love,” Severus said, checking his watch, “You are due for another dose of antihistamines in twenty minutes.”

Harry groaned, “I was just feeling more awake. Stupid unknown selfish allergy.”

“How about we retire you your sitting room and we can watch the first cut of the show that Bill dropped off. He and Molly wanted your approval before they turned it into the network.” Severus suggested.

Harry groaned again, overly dramatic, “This is going to be so awkward, I hate watching myself on the telly. It is the absolute worst.”

Severus chuckled at Harry’s theatrics and stood, gathering the boy’s hand in his, “Is this alright? If I am being too forward, please inform me.”

Harry had been openly affectionate around his home, and they had spent the morning in his bed…innocently…but that was beside the point. 

“It is more than alright,” Harry assured him giving his hand a squeeze and following him into the house. 

———

“I concede. You were correct,” Severus moaned as the episode ended, “Watching yourself on camera is exceedingly horrible.”

Harry grinned at the usually reserved man, “Told ya’! At least you were all dark and sexy. I was a bumbling idiot.”

Severus pulled Harry closer, “No, you were adorable and flustered.”

Harry blushed and tucked his face into Severus’s sleeve, “Don’t say things like that!”

Severus laughed louder, “Is there anything you think that needs changing before this airs officially?”

Harry groaned again, “I don’t think so. I mean, they kept in that seriously blatant tension after judging, but the whole point of this is to show that build right? Blarg, this is so awkward!”

Severus couldn’t help but agree, “I agree that overall it is fine, how about we leave it and in future never watch a single episode before release…possibly ever. Do you trust the Weasleys to edit it well?”

“Yes, let’s do that.” Harry agreed readily. 

The medication hadn’t seemed to affect him nearly as strongly this time and at Severus’s suggestion of a walk Harry was bounding up to find Padfoot who was probably chasing the chickens out back. Severus decided that late afternoon walks were almost as enjoyable to early morning ones, as long as you had the right company. 


	9. Chapter 9

Severus was a little trepidatious as he rejoined the competitors in the East Wing for dinner. Harry was out of the ‘danger zone’ anaphylaxis relapse and Hermione had arrived to discuss the changes to his schedule and plans for the upcoming week. Severus had been welcome to stay but he both didn’t want to intrude and felt that he should rejoin his competitors. Since it was now obvious to pretty much everyone who was in the studio that day he and Harry were more than just casual acquaintances he did not want to alienate them or cause them to question his standing in the competition. 

He entered the dining room just as Neville and Luna were setting the table for the evening meal. Neville smiled brightly and Luna floated over and gave him a quick hug. Such a strange girl.

“Welcome back, professor,” she said cheerfully.

“Thank you, Luna,” Severus nodded, “Good evening, Neville. Can I help with anything?”

“Not at all, sir,” Neville gestured at the set table, “We just finished here and everyone else is bringing the food in just a moment.”

Just as he finished speaking, the doors to the kitchen opened and the rest of their little group came in carrying the dinner dishes. It seemed to be a pork roast with sides of parsnips and other veg from the manor gardens. One of the best things about living in a home with five other competent cooks meant decent meals no matter who was in the kitchen. 

“Professor!” Minerva called happily, “Glad you could join us.”

Severus listened closely but could only detect genuine sincerity in her voice, “Thank you, Minerva. Dinner smells wonderful.”

They all got situated and started serving the food around the table. There was some idle chatter, but it fell quiet when Draco asked Severus, “How is Prince Harry doing?”

All eyes fell on Severus and he looked around to see if any held condemnation, but he only saw worry and intrigue, “He is much improved. He was exhausted from the hospital stay and from the medication and spent much of the day resting.”

“I am glad you were there to care for him,” Albus said in his twinkling manner.

Severus nodded, a little curtly. He always got more curt when he felt awkward.

“It must have been such a relief to have you there when it happened,” Luna added, “It would have been quite frightening.”

Severus looked around again, trying to read the minds of these people who were almost like friends, but were competition all the same. 

“Do…do any of you have any concerns with events as they stand?” He asked a little haltingly, “If there is any doubt of the prince’s integrity or my own…”

Minerva scoffed as Neville cried out a loud ‘not at all, sir!’ Draco just rolled his eyes and Luna sighed dreamily, whatever that meant.

Albus smiled and twinkled, “Dear boy, we all know you have earned your spot here fair and square. One can not control the whims of Fate when she decides to blow two people together.”

Draco burst out laughing, “Uncle, we have had a bet going since the first day of the competition. Which Padma won by the way. She is going to be pissed she missed it.”

Severus groaned, “We must be the least subtle pair of dunderheads to ever walk the earth.”

There were snorts of laughter around the table.

“Sir,” Neville said with a slight flush, “We are very happy for you. You and the prince. We understand why you couldn’t come right out and say anything.”

“Thank you, Neville,” Severus said with as much dignity as he could muster under the circumstances.

“Are we allowed to ask about the food thing?” Luna asked eagerly, “Because we are pretty sure there is a food thing.”

Severus was proud of his ability to not react, “I haven’t the foggiest idea of what you are talking about.”

Draco leaned over and stage whispered, “Oh, there is totally a food thing.”

Severus glowered and everyone laughed good-naturedly. 

———

Severus moved about the studio kitchen easily, looking around at his worried competitors as they planned their dishes. Neville looked about ready to keep over keel over. 

Severus sighed and turned to the boy, “Don’t overthink it.”

Featuring a deep-fried element in a dish was easy, keeping it subtle so that it didn’t overtake the dish would be the balancing act. 

“Keep it simple. Keep your flavors bright.” Severus assured the young man.

Neville breathed out a deep breath, “Okay, okay. Thank you, sir.”

Severus turned back to his own work. They were only given thirty minutes for this challenge and the time, combined with the added mandatory use of the deep frier was obviously throwing people off their game. 

Severus had already breaded the small wheels of Camembert and would wait to fry them until the last moment. He worked on creating a bright mango-apple salad. While he hoped the fruit and cheese would balance well, it was a unique enough combination that he was sure that it would still score well.

The buzzer rang just as Severus finished his plating and he was happy to see the Camembert was the perfect golden brown. Hopefully, they would get to the judging while the center was still fully melted.

Molly and Slughorn were announced and entered the kitchen with the normal fanfare. Molly then addressed the contestants and cameras and announced Prince Harry’s decision to step down as a judge after his medical emergency on their last episode. She twinkled in Severus’s direction and he could feel a flush spreading up his neck as she went on to say that such an intense experience had caused the prince to reevaluate his personal priorities. He tried not to let any reaction show on his face but was unable to control the color of his skin.

“Harry has essentially been a member of my family since he was a young boy and I can honestly say that I am so happy to see that he is finally finding himself and what he wants in life.” Molly gushed, her eyes staying on Severus making him wish he didn’t need to wear his hair up in the kitchen so he could shield him from the camera he could feel capturing his reaction. 

Luckily, the moment was short-lived and Molly soon turned to announce the new judge, “Please welcome Prince Harry’s very god-father, Lord Sirius Black!”

The lights flash and someone had even decided to incorporate a smoke machine as the bombastic man made a grand entrance. Severus rolled his eyes at the man whose face graced more tabloids than any other figure in Britain. He was a gaudy, self-centered, playboy, but his self-indulgence may bean that he knew a thing or two about food. At least, Severus hoped he wouldn’t be completely incompetent.

Luckily, Lord Black did seem to have a good pallet even if his critiques and reactions were flamboyantly over the top. Before the judges started ranking the dishes, however, they had one last twist to this episode. Since no one had been eliminated the week previous, this week there would be a double elimination. Severus was not worried for his own dish, it had been well received and he expected to win the day. But as he looked over at his godson he knew the worry he had for the boy was shared. Draco’s fried chicken had been undercooked, due to the short time and the poor choice to use such a thick protein. He probably would have been ok in a single-elimination, because Luna’s cauliflower ‘wings’ had been a greasy disaster. But with two contestants going home, it was a forgone conclusion. 

The group goodbye hug was long and heartfelt. It was a quiet trip home, with Neville being the only younger contestant left and their group suddenly seeming incredibly small. 

———

Harry joined them for dinner that evening. Since he was no longer a judge he felt better socializing with the guests in his home. This way he could also ‘unofficially’ be part of the show for Molly and continue to let the world peek in on the growing relationship between him and Severus. There were plenty of guileless looks and blushing over the course of the meal. Severus could not wait for a time when they could enjoy a meal in private again. 

Harry’s presence also filled some of the holes left from the missing contestants. It was amazing what a difference it was between a group of six and a group of four. Neville was at first very nervous and bubbling around the young prince, but they quickly became friendly and after dinner, Harry even helped the other boy wash-up the dishes. 

After the boys had finished, which Severus was sure would have produced some great footage for the show, Severus and Harry took a stroll through the gardens, Ron with a camera in tow. Although Severus would have preferred not to have a camera follow their every move, getting the time with Harry was worth it. Besides, he always had their private morning walks to look forward to.

“How did your meeting today with SPEW go?” Severus intoned ass they walked.

“Pretty well actually. They are excited about the chance to work together and are willing to take the negative publicity this brings along with the good.” Harry said, glancing at the camera behind them and then shrugging and linking their pinkies together as they made their next turn. 

“You are exceedingly ridiculous,” Severus sighed but did not retract his hand. 

“You find me adorable and will put up with me anyway,” Harry said with a wave of his other hand, “Besides, you are the one that told me to find small ways to be myself. Well, this is me being myself.”

“I regret everything I have ever said to give you such confidence,” Severus said without inflection.

Harry huffed and hip-checked the taller man, “What will you do after the competition, Sev? You mentioned that you are not returning to teaching.”

Severus sighed a real sigh this time, “I have saved up enough of a nest-egg to figure that out for a while. I would like to leave the world of academia for at least a while, and I have already discovered a distaste for corporate business. The possibility of working in a restaurant has crossed my mind, but I fear my temperament may not well suited for the interpersonal aspect. Which circles me back around to the beginning I am afraid.”

“What about your medical degree?”

“Again, I fear I lack a proper bedside manner and I have enough arrogance that can be a problem when working with others. I often think I am right…since much of the time I am…but I would hate for my inability to concede a point to cause someone harm in the instance I struggle to see another’s perspective.” Severus conceded. 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit in that regard, but I will concede for now.”

“I have thought of writing a book. Not any fictional drivel, but something useful. I have contributed to many academic texts over the years, but perhaps something more mainstream would work since I am planning on leaving the research field.”

“Like a cookbook?” Harry asked.

Severus hated the term cookbook, it sounded so mundane, “I fear the internet had destroyed the relevance of cookbooks.”

“I know!” Harry said, “You should be a food blogger! You are so witty and scathing it would be hilarious. I mean like half of your screen time in the first episode was you cutting down everyone's dishes, but also giving them credit where it was due in the most underhanded way possible. And you will have already made a name for yourself with the show and everything.”

It was an idea worthy of merit and such a course would allow him to set his schedule and such. And if his relationship with Harry did continue in the manner that it was currently progressing, a certain amount of flexibility would be helpful. He was not uninformed about the Internet, in fact, he was quite proficient with it. Working with young students that were constantly trying to use the Internet in ways to get around doing their schoolwork appropriately required him to have a certain level of understanding. And there was no real downside if such an ideal failed, there was very little collateral damage possible.

“I suppose the worst that would happen is that people will accuse me of pursuing such a relationship just to capitalize off of your name," said Severus realistically.

“People are going to accuse you of pursuing me for a myriad of reasons," Henry laughed, "Using me for my name is probably the least of our worries.”

"You are probably correct,” Severus grinned wickedly, "they are much more likely to think I am corrupting your innocence and have somehow brainwashed you into being a homosexual.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Right, and the whole fact I have never even snogged a girl would be beside the point.”

“Will there be any so-called ‘skeletons’ in your closet that the media will bring up?”

“Except for giving a blowjob to one bloke at Uni in the locker rooms after a footie match, I am probably as innocent as all the little old ladies sipping tea in their cottages think,” Harry admitted, looking at his feet in order to avoid Severus’s eyes.

Severus was honestly surprised at Harry’s lack of experience. Yes, he occasionally was a little bumbling or flustered, but more often he was bold in his flirting and unafraid to make his interests known. In fact, he was probably more honest and open in his reactions than any person Severus had ever been with. Severus glanced behind him to see that Ron had made himself scarce and was nowhere to be seen. 

“You talk as if such a fact is shameful,” Severus said, moving his free hand to lift Harry’s chin, halting their progress. The rose-golden light of the evening making the boy’s skin glow.

“It is a bit,” Harry said, his bright green eyes meeting Severus’s onyx gaze hesitantly, “I am twenty-eight years old and never gone further than sucking some guys knob. And I have been acting like…” 

Severus snorted and interrupted him, “Have you been putting on airs or affectations when we are together?”

“Well, no.”

“You have been acting like yourself, nothing more,” Severus assured the boy, “I do not look upon you differently just because you are less experienced than myself. You are still Harry, the eager boy that I am going get so much enjoyment out of spoiling, spoiling in more ways than one.”

His voice grew rich with promise as he finished and Harry licked his lips, the fading rays of the sun catching on the glistening surface.

“You know, since I have recused myself as a judge, we could possibly get started on that spoiling,” Harry whispered.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but pulled the boy closer, “Oh, indeed? Is that what you want Harry?”

“Yes, sir.” Harry nodded, his eyes fixed on Severus’s.

“And which type of spoiling do you have in mind this evening? Would you like me to spoil you like the prince you are? Or would you like me to spoil you for anyone else?”

Harry’s dark eyelashes fluttered briefly before those earnest green eyes locked back with the tall man’s, “You already have already accomplished the latter, Severus. You are all I could ever want. Not a soul on Earth could hold a candle to you.”

“You are so precious, my Harry,” Severus said so lowly, drawing the smaller man in so their lips pressed together in a long-overdue meeting. 

Severus could feel the shiver that ran through the boy in his arms, even as the kiss remained chaste. One of Severus’s hands traveled up to stroke a soft cheek as they parted and he pressed another kiss to Harry’s forehead before drawing him close for an embrace where he relaxed against his chest. The last rays of direct light were leaving the sky a brilliant mix of colors, fading to navy at the edges and the pair were content just to stand in the garden enjoying the fading light in each other’s arms. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit o' feels, a pinch o' smexyness, and a dash o' fluff and there you have the recipe for this chap.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Severus was annoyed, but that was not a particularly novel sentiment. He despised being forced to rush about, but they had been let loose in a grocery store and given fifteen minutes and £40 to gather ingredients to feed the judges a four-course meal. Nothing, even the basic spices, would be provided in the studio kitchen. Severus just wished the bloody store was not so big. Even with his long legs, he was having to power walk to reach the dairy section. 

Severus mentally checked off his shopping list and made a quick stop in the coffee aisle. He figured that second to taste and plating, the cohesive nature of the meal would be appreciated. They had been told four courses, but not what each course had to be. Severus had decided to focus his spending on a high-quality cut of steak and have the rest of the meal use similar shapes and bright colors and flavors to keep it cohesive. 

As soon as they unpacked their groceries, it was a clear Minerva was in trouble. Somehow she had forgotten to grab salt. Severus winced in sympathy, but they were unable to share ingredients so there was not much to be done. With this being the last episode before the finale where the top three contestants would face off for the top prize Severus could ill-afford to be distracted by the plight of his fellow contestant. 

When time was called, Severus was just plating his final dish and everything was ready to be presented to the judges. For his first course, he pulled out a bit of molecular-gastronomy and created a crab and apple salad with cherry tomato glaze, pine nut gremolata, and an avocado mousseline crème. He had worked to create a unique presentation as he encased the crab salad inside tomato like spheres and placed on a bed of honeycomb-shaped avocado mousseline. For the soup course, he created a tomato soup, richened with espresso cream, served in an espresso cup and paired with gruyere pudding toast. Severus’s main course consisted of a rosemary crusted aged beef tenderloin, served with potato puree, brown butter glazed vegetables, and pink peppercorn sauce. And then dessert was a Noisette Exotique, which was a hazelnut dacquoise, almond lemon crumble, praline-noisette mousse, yuzu cremeux, orange passion compote, and yellow exotic glacage. 

Overall, Severus was convinced that he had pulled out all the stops and was assured of a place in the finale, despite the other dishes looking similarly excellent. Neville, in particular, was showing well, the boy ah really grown into his own since the beginning of the competition. He had taken a risk and was offering a four-course breakfast, but Severus had a feeling that it would pay off and his eggs Benedict looked perfect. Severus almost felt a sense of pride looking over the young man’s dishes and the confidence that he was showing as he stood tall.

In the end, Minerva’s under-seasoned dishes were her downfall and she accepted her elimination with her customary poise. Severus had again taken first, followed by Albus and then Neville. And just like that, there was only one more day of shooting. It would actually take place in seven days' time since the airing of the show would be live and had to line up with the release of the other episodes. Evidently, they always scheduled in extra days in case of delays in filming. Severus wasn’t bothered, it was one more week of morning walks with Harry before returning to his own apartment and they would have to adopt a more traditional courtship. 

Returning to the manor that afternoon, Severus wished he had access to a phone to check in on Harry. He and Hermione had prepared the statement announcing the princes’ endorsement of the SPEW Center and were holding a press conference about it in just twenty minutes. Severus was sure Harry was freaking out more than a bit. As if his thoughts provoked action, a ringing suddenly sounded from Ron’s pocket where he was holding a camera and he answered with a, “Hey mate! Yeah, okay. Oi, professor!”

Severus looked over and gratefully collected the phone from the young man. 

He did not think that anyone would be ratting him out for this bending of the rules and using a telephone when it was a crew member that handed it to him. 

“I am freaking out!” Harry’s slightly manic voice sounded from the device and Severus almost smiled despite the poor circumstances.

“Take four deep breaths for me,” Severus said authoritatively, trying to remove himself as much as possible from the ears of the others in the room by moving toward the alcove by the window.

He could hear Harry complying with his directive, “Still feel like I am going to puke.”

“It would be a fitting complement to the name of your chosen organization.”

Harry chuckled and Severus could practically feel a little more tension draining from him as their conversation continued, “I totally floated the idea of the puking rainbow jokingly by them and they totally want it to be a thing. They are planning up t-shirts and buttons.”

Severus laughed, ignoring the surprised looks from the others in the room, “I did not think the idea had real-world appeal.”

“They seem to disagree,” Harry laughed and then sighed, “Thanks. Why am I doing all this again?”

“Because honesty and integrity are values that you feel are important and you can’t ask that of a nation if you don’t honor that ideal in your own life.”

“I am stealing that. I like it more than my closing remark.” Harry said and Severus could hear his smile.

“What’s mine is yours,” Severus assured him.

“Not officially, not yet anyway…oh, I have to run, Hermione is waving me over.”

“I will be awaiting your return,” Severus said.

“See you in a bit, if the sharks don’t eat me alive out there.” Harry laughed as the phone disconnected in a bustle of movement and Hermione’s voice. Severus could just imagine her snatching the phone and starting Harry in on a pep talk herself. 

They decided to order pizza on the show’s dime and spent the evening sprawled around the living room, contestants and crew alike. Ron kept flipping through the new stations, trying to see who would break the story first, sure it would dominate the evening news. Although Neville and Albus had not been explicitly told about what was going on, Severus was sure they had gleaned a general idea of the happenings around them.

As Ron did his dozenth circuit through the news broadcasts there was a flash of Harry’s face and Charlie shouted, “Go back!”

Ron frantically clicked back to the right channel and they all watched avidly as the announcer spoke.

“…the nation and even the world as he announced his official advocacy of the Sexuality Protection, Equality, and Wellbeing Center. Their focus is promoting awareness, counseling, and health services for the LGBT community. Even more shocking is the motivation as the Prince admitted his reasons for supporting this center stem from very personal reasons. Here is a clip from today’s press conference.”

The scene changed to show Harry standing in front of a building that was flying a British and Rainbow Flag. Harry looked well put together and confident. His voice was strong and clear as he was obviously wrapping up his endorsement of the center. 

“The programs that SPEW, and centers like this, offer our country deserve recognition and support but are too often swept aside and ignored because our society does not value all of our citizens equally. I believe that the stigma from society has been perpetuated because, as accepting as many try to be, the LGBTQ community is still seen as ‘other’, as separate, as different. Too many people do not feel comfortable enough to be open and honest about who they are due to fear that the world's perception of them will change. That they will now be ostracized to the sidelines of society. It is wrong that our world has made people feel that simply by being yourself you risk losing your place in humanity. 

“Maybe if I had had a safe place like the SPEW center I would have not had those same thoughts and fears fill me from a time well before my voice carried the weight of crown and country. Maybe if ‘gay’ was not still treated like a bad word I would lose the sick feeling in my stomach that fills me now as I have to stand before you and say, I am gay. And let me not be misunderstood in my sea of words, for I am not talking about hypothetical fears or ideas. I am gay and my fears of the world’s reaction are real. This is not a fact that I hid with thought or malice. I felt that to be the leader that you deserve I needed to hide that part of myself away. But I now know that I can not be a hypocrite and ask my country to act with honesty and integrity if I can not honor those same ideals in all aspects of my own life.

“But I hope that my words can help others who may have been forced to live a half-life like myself find support from places like SPEW. And that we as a society can make the world a place where some of our citizens live in fear of not having a place among us. Thank you.” Even with the less than high-quality footage the shimmering hope and passion could be seen in Harry’s eyes. In the background, Severus could see a few people on the platform behind Harry with tears rolling down their faces, Hermione’s included. Severus could feel moisture welling unshed in his own eyes.

“Well, that was bloody sappy,” Harry’s voice broke the trance-like silence that had followed the end of the announcement and everybody turned to see the real Harry and Hermione standing in the doorway. 

Almost instantly, there was a scramble and limbs and a giant group hug was taking place in the middle of the living room with Harry at the center, even Neville and Albus were in on the action. Severus wanted to feel self-conscious of running and scooping the man into his arms and then being engulfed be at the other bodies, but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Everyone was congratulating him and telling him how great he did, but Harry just smiled and burrowed into Severus for a moment and Severus was glad as he felt the little sag of relaxation in his boy’s body as he leaned against the older man. He was glad he could alleviate even the smallest amounts of stress from the young man’s shoulders.

“Come, Harry,” Severus said after a moment, “Come eat some pizza. I doubt you managed much of a lunch.”

Hermione snorted, “He didn’t even touch the salad he ordered.”

Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry ducked, “I honestly felt sick.”

“Well, it is done now, let us make sure you don’t collapse from malnutrition,” Severus said leading him to the couch and plating him a slice of pizza.

“That would sure be embarrassing with my boyfriend being a chef,” Harry giggled, before wincing slightly and looking around and coughing, “If I had a boyfriend, I mean.”

Ron laughed, “Mate, you two aren’t fooling anyone. We have all known for ages.”

“I know, but I mean, I never actually said it,” Harry blushed and looked up at Severus, “I mean we never discussed terminology.”

Severus drew him comfortably into his side, “While I do find the term boyfriend slightly…juvenile, I suppose it is the most socially accepted expression at the current time. And our need for discretion seems to have greatly wained given your announcement today.”

Harry beamed and took a bite of pizza and they all settled in to watch the news anchors on various channels analyze Harry’s announcement. Is somehow turned into a drinking game. Anytime someone on the television said ‘unexpected’, ‘shocking’ or any other equivalent thereof, everyone had to take a drink. 

As the night’s level of sobriety decreased, Harry seemed to get all the more cuddly. As the games had dissolved into idle chatter throughout the room and Harry was tucked comfortably under Severus’s arm, he leaned in and whispered with only a slight slur, “I am still hungry, sir.”

Severus looked down into that impish face, “Are you now?”

Harry nodded, not looking away from the dark gaze.

“We will just have to remedy that,” Severus said, reaching into one of the boxes for a cool slice of pizza. Folding the slice down the middle single-handedly he held the tip to Harry’s lips. Harry, wonder that he was, opened obediently, heedless of the crowd around them. After the boy finished devouring the entire thing, Severus immediately reached for another. 

Somehow between slice two and three, Harry migrated on to his lap. And somehow, slice four ended with Harry licking Severus’s fingers clean of any remaining sauce.

“Oi,” Ron called from where he and Albus seemed to be having a very uncoordinated headstand contest, “Harry! Oi Harry!”

Harry groaned and turned to Ron, “What!”

“Oi, stop sucking-off the professor’s hands and help me! Charlie and Albus just challenged me to doubles flip-cup and you are way better than me!” The redhead whined pitifully.

Harry sighed and gave Severus an apologetic peck, “Duty calls.”

“Oh, what you sacrifice for the good of your people,” Severus laughed.

“Tell me about it,” Harry grumbled heading to save Ron.

About an hour later, Harry and Severus snuck away while they could still walk upright, or at least they could if they leaned on each other for support. 

“Shhhh,” Harry hushed, giggling loudly as Severus tried to remove his boots while standing and promptly fell into the door. 

“You are making considerably more noise than me,” Severus assured him, finally wrangling his shoes off.

“How’re you able to talk ‘ike dat when you can’ even stand,” Harry pouted.

“I am a man of immeasurable skill,” Severus said, tipping heavily into the bed and dragging the smaller body gracelessly onto of him.

“I can measure you!” Harry said eagerly, his hips rolling slightly making them both moan. 

“Tonight,” Severus groaned, his hands finding Harry’s taught ass, “is probably not the best time for this, love.”

Harry whined, and leaned forward for a kiss that quickly grew hungry and wet. Their bodies did not stop their rubbing and Severus could feel Harry’s hardness straining against his own. He was having trouble remembering why exactly it was a bad idea to go forward.

Harry sloppily licked at his neck and ear, panting harshly.

Severus growled and rolled them over, “Pants stay on.”

Harry nodded eagerly and his uncoordinated hands grabbed and pulled at his shirt, whining when the buttons proved a challenge. Severus solved that by quickly undoing both their top buttons and pulling shirts over heads. Trousers were shucked in an embarrassingly flailing display from both men, but the feeling of bare chests meeting and only thin boxers separating had both gasping. 

Severus boxed the small body in and devoured the plush lips below him. Harry clutched at his broad shoulders and whimpered with need. Severus wanted to think he was less affected, but as Harry’s hips humped frantically against his own he felt as if he was hurtling towards release far sooner than he would normally. They could no longer manage to kiss, Harry’s mouth was open in an endless series of ‘ohs’ as he gasped for breath and his body shook and convulsed in the moments before orgasm. Severus took hold of Harry’s hips and took over the thrusts, the powerful driving of his hips replacing the frenetic moment of Harry’s. 

Harry’s whole body went taught below Severus and he practically screamed as he shook, flooding his boxers. Severus could feel the wet heat and the sensation sent him hurtling over the edge and he gave one last forceful thrust against the body below him. 

“Holy fuck,” Harry panted against Severus’s chest.

“My sentiments exactly,” Severus agreed, rolling off the boy, but pulling him into the crook of his arm, mindless of their sweat and cooling cum.

“Holy fuck,” Harry repeated, sounding a bit dazed, “It that was like that, then what is the real thing like?”

Severus started and kissed the young man’s sweaty forehead, “As eloquent as ever, love. And ‘that’ was as real a ‘thing’ as any. Just because there was no penetration does not mean it was unreal. As for how ‘that’ compares to penetrative sex…” Severus leaned in and kissed the boy’s plush swollen lips, “that was more intense an experience than any ‘real’ sex I have ever had.”

Harry flushed but his face was split by a pleased smile. 

“Now, I shall endeavor to make it to the bathroom undiscovered and retrieve us some wet cloths for cleanup,” Severus informed him, slipping on his dressing gown, “I will return momentarily.”

By the time Severus returned from the bathroom Harry was snoring quietly. Severus chuckled to himself as the boy did not even stir as Severus removed his soiled boxers and wiped clean his spent cock. Severus debated leaving him as such, but decided to preserve his modesty and found a clean pair of his own boxers and, although loose, slipped them around his narrow waist. Despite their morning treats, all the food ingested during the show, and the truly impressive amount of pizza he consumed that night, Harry’s stomach remained a concave travesty. Now that Severus had a point of reference without clothes, he would better be able to track the progress of Harry’s waistline. 

Considering that he doubted either he or Harry would be in a state to fully enjoy their morning walk, Severus determined he would make a full English breakfast with all the works instead. The next few days would prove to be trying emotionally for the young man and what better way to handle emotion than by eating your way through it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you were curious about why Severus was so keen to win the competition. Well here you go!

Severus felt the bed shift and blinked his eyes open. There was only a small amount of grey light breaking the horizon marking the early morning. He rolled over to see Harry with an arm flung over his eyes trying to escape even those soft rays. 

Severus chuckled gently and Harry swatted feebly in his general direction with his free hand without removing the arm protecting him from the evil light, “Quiet you! I am not used to such agony just trying to open my eyes.”

Severus snatched the ineffectively attacking hand and gently kissed his palm, “I will fetch you some medicine and a large glass of water, then I will go get some breakfast started.”

“You are a god among men,” Harry groaned thankfully making Severus chuckled again and slip from the bed. Once again dawning his dressing-gown he made his way to the bathroom made use of the facilities, brushed his teeth and collected the water and required tablets. He took one himself, nursing only a slight throbbing at the temples that he could manage well enough. 

In the hallway, he passed a bedraggled looking Ron coming out of the room that used to house Padma and Minerva.

“I will be serving breakfast in an hour.” Severus informed him, “I assume you are able to pass the message to Ms. Granger?”

Ron nodded, then croaked, “Thanks, mate.”

“I have left the bottle of acetaminophen on the counter next to the paper cups,” Severus said, chuckling internally at Ron’s look of deep gratitude.

He returned to his room and set Harry up with his water and tablets before quickly dressing for the morning, he would shower after breakfast. There was no point showering before one cooked bacon unless one wanted the smell to follow them all day. Before leaving Severus gave Harry a light peck on the forehead which earned him a sleepy smile from his boy.

———

With the rest of the household creaking slowly awake, although the twins had somehow passed out nearly upside-down on the sofa and showed no signs of stirring, Severus had the kitchen to himself and made the most of the time. It was a little tricky working in the old kitchen but he was accustomed to it enough by now to manage and multitask if a little less efficiently as he would be able to otherwise. By the time people started to trickle downstairs he had a massive pot of coffee brewed and a full English Fry up ready to be plated up.

Harry took a deep breath as he entered the kitchen and moaned, “It smells like heaven in here.”

“It’s the bacon,” Ron said around a mouthful of said item, earning him a swat to the back of the head from Hermione. He moaned pitifully, “Oi, not the head, love. I’m still tender.”

“Serves you right,” she sniffed, although whether referring to the overindulgence of alcohol or the speaking with his mouth full, Severus was unsure. She had been just as sloshed as the rest of the group though, so it was probably the latter. 

Harry had made his way to the prep table where Severus had set up a buffet of sorts and reached out to grab a sausage with his fingers. Severus stepped forward and took hold of his hand gently, ‘Go make yourself a coffee, I shall make us a plate.”

Severus watched Harry’s throat bob temptingly but a glint of mischief was in his eyes. If there was any group they did not need to censor themselves around it was this one, made up of Harry’s closest friends and Neville and Albus, who were not prone to judge. No one had batted an eye at Severus feeding Harry pizza the night before, although everyone had been well in their cups by that point. 

Severus made his way to the kitchen table and sat on the long bench seat that was used in the stead of chairs at the large table. He placed the large plate in front of him and as Harry approached, he tugged the small man in beside him. Harry hummed contentedly sipping at his coffee, snuggling into Severus’s side.

“Just so you know, Harry, we have sworn off any media consumption for the next hour.” Hermione informed him, “We plan on having a good breakfast before seeing any chaos the world has wrought.”

Harry simply shrugged, “Okay. My phone is probably dead by now anyway. Where did I even leave it?”

“It is in the living room on my spare charger,” Hermione said, focusing on her toast.

Harry looked up at Severus with wide eyes and Severus took his cue and deftly scooped a bite of egg with the fork and brought it to Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry hummed in appreciation and his eye-lashes fluttered before opening for another bite of sausage this time. It would have been better if he was in Severus’s lap or kneeling beside the bench but then again if that was the case breakfast would have taken on a tone not appropriate for the company.

Ron was staring a bit wide-eyed as Harry nibbled bacon right from Severus’s fingers, but with a subtle elbow from Hermione, he quickly dove back into eating. No one was running the cameras this morning, although the mounted ones would still be recording. Severus felt assured that the footage would be erased by the ever competent Bill and not be included in any episodes of the show. Thankfully the bedrooms were free of cameras. 

And so breakfast was a relaxed affair, Severus sedately feeding as the others came and went. Severus could tell when Harry was pushed just past the point of being overly full and coaxed him into a few more bites of some fresh apple slices to counter some of the heavier elements sitting in his full belly. He idly wondered if he would be able to feel the tension in the boy’s stomach if he were to reach under his loose shirt. He was so skinny, surely there would be nowhere for such a large meal to hide. 

Lost in thought Severus nearly missed Hermione coming back into the kitchen two cell phones in hand and a stack of newspapers under her arm. 

“Ready to face the world?” She asked, wiggling Harry’s phone out to him. 

Harry groaned and tucked his head into Severus’s shoulder, “Can’t you deal with it all, isn’t that what I pay you for?”

Hermione laughed, “You wanted to make a splash, so you will have to deal with the waves.”

Harry grumbled, but held out his hand for the phone, “Oh joy, 432 notifications. I think half of these are from Sirius.”

“I got you beat by a thousand,” Hermione said scrolling down her phone with one hand and starting to spread out the newspapers with the other.

Harry sundered at the thought and Severus glanced over the papers taking a sip of his tea, his arm comfortably looped around the young man’s back. From what he could see, there seemed to be equal parts shock and support. None of the headlines he saw were outright defaming the prince but a few toed the line. A flash of ostentatious red had his eye falling on the corner of a tawdry rag called  _ The Prophet _ peeking out from behind the other papers _.  _ It was always full of useless drivel and nonsense but a sliver of the image of the cover could be seen and Severus felt a tingle of foreboding, which was only confirmed as he pulled it out to see his own visage staring back at him from the front page along with an image of him comforting Harry from his prone position after his allergic reaction to the seafood. The headline, ‘ _ Hero, Hypnotist, or Harlot? Is Severus Snape manipulating our monarch into his bed? Details inside. _ ’

“Well, someone seems to be a fan of alliteration,” Severus said, placing the paper on top of the pile, drawing the attention of both Hermione and Harry. Harry was already flipping to the full page spread, complete with more photos of them both from the studio kitchen. Severus caught a glimpse of a familiar name, Rita Skeeter, one of the production crew. Evidently, tabloid journalism was her new calling.

Harry growled as he read the text, “ ‘ _ The young, virtuous prince seems to have no defenses against the mysterious older chef. Across the room, impressionable green eyes are often captured by the dark depths of this unknown man. Who knows what nefarious promises such a black gaze holds to sway young hearts from the path of righteousness. _ ’ This is fucking rubbish, I hope Molly can sue her arse.” 

“Unfortunately, it is rubbish that is based in truth, which can be the most dangerous kind,” Hermione said, reading upside-down quite capably.

“Fuck,” Harry turned to Severus, “I am sorry, is this going to ruin the competition?”

Severus winced only slightly, “That remains to be seen, but there is no help for it now. What will come will come and we will handle it. Your reputation is of greater import at the moment.”

“But the competition…” Harry trailed off helplessly looking heartbroken for Severus. 

“It is a setback if I am disqualified,” Severus admitted, “But I will attempt to find other avenues again to solve my problems. The competition was never about winning to me, love. It was but a means to an end. You are a better prize than I could ever have hoped to win.”

“You are such a sap, Sev,” Harry laughed, “No one would ever believe me either.”

“Just another way that I have brainwashed and manipulated you, I am afraid.”

Harry just rolled his eyes at that and Hermione piped in, “This is referring to the problem that we discussed the other day?”

Severus inclined his head, “I would say alluded to or ‘danced around’, rather than discussed openly, but yes that is what I needed the funds for.”

Harry looked from one to the other, “I am missing something here.”

“Indeed,” Severus sighed, “I suppose I should start from the beginning for both of you but I would be more comfortable sharing this part of my life in a place with fewer cameras and potential interruptions. But as I said before, Harry, any pressing consequences of your big revelation yesterday should take priority. My situation is old news and can wait as it has waited for over a decade.”

Harry frowned, “Whatever your problems, mine should not overshadow them. I will call Sirius on the way to my study where Hermione can work on correspondence and interference on her computer and we can all talk. She is brilliant at multitasking like that.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded, “That is probably best.”

———

Severus had seen a few rooms in the main house, from his stay with Harry during his recovery from the anaphylactic shock, but had not seen the man’s study. It seemed more worn in than many of the other more stately rooms. There were two desks, one supposedly Hermione’s and the other Harry’s and a set of living room furniture that was distinctly not antique, as well as an older gaming console hooked up to the tv. Harry noticed Severus eyeing the setup and admitted to he and Ron still using Mario Cart as a way to blow off steam. Severus found the small rebellion to his stuffy life endearing and settled into the unfashionable slouchy sofa as Hermione quickly set up at her desk and started clicking away. 

Surprisingly, Harry didn’t settle beside him on the couch. Instead, the young man sank to his knees and pillowed his head on the older man’s thigh.

“This okay?” He asked softly.

Severus gifted him a gentle smile and ran his fingers through the thick locks, “Of course, love.”

For a few moments, they just settled comfortably in the silence. Severus idly wondered how Harry had cultivated such submissive tendencies without any form of partner. Not that a person needed a Dom to accept their submissive side, but the young man had such a serene confidence in his actions that it was amazing to believe he had never before been able to act on such instincts. For many people, it took years of practice and trust-building to kneel so naturally in a non-sexual situation. 

“If you require a pillow for your knees, all you need do it ask,” Severus encouraged, as he readied his story in his head. Harry nodded but just looked up at the man with patient eyes, waiting for the man to begin. Severus sighed, “I hope to keep this succinct and get through it quickly, but if anything is unclear just let me know.

“When I was attending university, I gained some level of notoriety from my professors for a certain acumen in my studies. I was young, having graduated from 6th Form, and I was hailed a prodigy in the sciences. I quickly started to accumulate job offers before even finishing my first doctorate. I shrugged them off for a few years, focused on my schooling but I started getting heavily recruited by a large pharmaceutical company. A few of my peers were already interning there and would expound about their amazing facilities and the freedom they were given to pursue their interests. I was not being offered an internship but a full salaried position in their research and development section. Before I knew it I was an employee of Marvolo Pharmaceuticals.

“I very much enjoyed the work. I was put on a team formulating a drug to counteract the effects of prescription opioid overdoses. My team was in charge of theoretical work and calculations and such. Once we had a concept our work was moved through the system to trials. Going into the field, one is aware of the necessity for animal trials. I know that there is some controversy over the topic, but I went in having accepted this as part of the process. My team was not involved in the trials but we were given the reports to analyze and make any required adaptations to our formulas.”

Severus was glad to have Harry’s reassuring presence against his leg as he continued, “I had asked a few times to be able to observe the trials but was denied. I was new to the company and didn’t think much of the protocols. Some of the more senior members of our team were always traveling back and forth between facilities and bringing back reports. The initial trials on rats were reportedly going well but there was always about a ten percent failure and mortality rate. The drug would cause a severe drop in blood pressure that some subjects couldn’t overcome. Despite this, the company started pushing for human trials, but because it was specifically designed to counter active overdoses of opioids, human trials were not an option since it would be unethical to induce an overdose. Instead, we were going to test on some primates. I know that in and of itself is controversial but as I said, I was accepting of this as a necessary evil to save human lives.

“Unfortunately, the blood pressure issues were worse with a larger circulatory system. More often than not we would receive word of failure of our drug to save the test subject. It was a blow and I was determined that my first project would be a success. I found myself staying at work for hours after the rest of the lab, trying to synthesize the compound in a few to reduce the side effects. It meant that I was the first to receive one report from the testing facility of the recent death of a female primate and was reading through it as I had the dozens before. One line of the report toward the end caught my attention and made my blood freeze in my veins. The report said that before succumbing to unconsciousness the subject complained of double vision and a sensation of vertigo, immediately proceeded by tingling in the extremities. The rest of the report read as normal. But I kept rereading that line. Because how could a monkey complain of double vision and vertigo. A test subject may ‘exhibit symptoms of’ such things…but the report specifically said ‘complained of’. The only living thing capable of complaining…”

Severus broke off, the hollow hole in his chest that he had lived with since reading that note threatening to choke him. 

Hermione had stopped her typing and joined them in an armchair without his notice and she finished for him, “is people. The only living thing capable of explaining their symptoms in such a way is people.”

Severus nodded, swallowing down the pain and running his hand through Harry’s hair for support, “I came to that conclusion, yes. I pocketed the report and tried to find other evidence of this possibility. I…I was a bit out of my mind in panic. We had over two dozen recent failures. If those trials were not on animals it would mean…it would mean I had a hand in human deaths.”

“If that was the case, you didn’t know,” Harry said confidently, “You are not responsible for the actions of other people.”

“Ignorance is not innocence,” Severus said, “I fear that in my youthful confidence, I may have supported human trials without care of the ethics. I know not.”

Hermione sniffed, “It matters little, that is why such matters are not up for arrogant youths to decide. That is why human trials are the last step in any drug trial. If your suspicions were correct there were people who knowingly broke laws and then covered up their involvement in what is essentially murder.”

Severus nodded, “I was never able to find true proof. I had that one suspicious turn of phrase in a report but had no access to other data that could indicate it. I took it to the police, but they did nothing. I spoke to the media and they did not take it seriously. Somehow this got back to the company and that just resulted in the loss of my job. I tried to conduct my own investigation, collecting some statements from the homeless that a number of them had gone missing off the streets after being recruited to donate blood from some men in suits. Soon after that my apartment ‘mysteriously’ caught on fire and my evidence was lost and I could no longer find those witnesses. I was left with nothing and no one would listen.”

Harry clambered up, snuggling into his lap, “That is horrible, Sev. But what does this have to do with winning the competition?”

Severus sighed, pulling the small man close, “My choices were essentially to become a raving loon on the street corner ranting about corporate corruption and murder, or carry on with my life and hope to find a way to prove my suspicions. So I returned to my schooling just in order to get a roof over my head at first, eventually shifting from student to teacher. Recently, I have found a private investigation firm that would infiltrate the company, but their fees are high, much too high for me to pay on a professor’s salary. Hence the competition, I win, give the money to the investigators and they either do or don’t find proof. Either way, I will have done all I can think of and I hope to finally put it behind me. I hope this one last thing can absolve even some of the guilt I have been plagued with all these years.”

There was silence for a number of moments as the words sank in. 

“When I researched your background, there were some records of you levying some complaints of corporate corruption but the police reports are vague. At no point in the reports are suspicions of deaths mentioned.” Hermione said.

Severus nodded, “I hate to sound like an irrational conspiracy theorist but I fear that there has been some exchange of money and coverup in place.”

“Do you think that is possible, Hermione? Could a corporation have influence over police records?” Harry asked worriedly.

“It wouldn’t be the first time that something like that took place,” Hermione admitted.

“Can we help?” Harry asked, looking between the two.

Severus shook his head, “Honestly, your circumstances are volatile enough at the moment. If I am not withdrawn from the competition I will endeavor to follow through with my original plan. I do not intend to be involved in the investigation besides providing the funds. Once the information is found and released to the public if confirmed, I want no more to do with it. I do not want my name dragged into it, I just want justice done if the wrong was committed.”

Harry frowned but nodded, “If you don’t win though. Then we reserve the right to help. I have more money than I could ever need and resources. What is the point of being a public figure if I can’t push back against corruption.”

Severus felt a small bubble of relief and hope form in his chest. Not only did Harry seem to believe his story, but he was also willing to back him up if necessary. Severus had never had anyone in his corner before and it was a novel feeling. He kissed Harry’s temple, “Thank you.”

“You can thank me by making me some biscuits,” Harry said, standing and pulling Severus behind him toward his kitchen.

“Harry!” Hermione called after them, “We need to discuss our approach to the media.”

“You make a battle plan and then show me at lunch,” Harry shouted back, “I can’t think when I am hungry.”

Severus chuckled, “You just ate your weight in bacon and eggs not even an hour ago.”

“You are turning me into a bottomless pit,” Harry whined.

“Very well,” Severus smiled wickedly, “Let us see if we can fill that ravenous pit.”

“Let’s make it a late lunch,” Harry called back to Hermione who was sniggering after them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short chap before things get really steamy!

Severus was surprised at how relieving it had been to unburden himself of the happenings of his youth to Harry. He felt lighter and hopeful and decided to relate this feeling into his cooking by creating some homey oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. It always reminded him of his mother, from those few good memories from his childhood that weren’t tainted by the overbearing presence of his father. The cookies were always a fast, easy way to bring back those warm feelings.

Harry sat on the counter as Severus quickly mixed the simple dough beside him. Severus could feel the boy’s hungry gaze tracking his movements. Severus was unsure if the boy was more hungry for the sweets or himself, or possibly both. 

Severus slid to the side, so he was standing between Harry’s legs and scooped out a finger-full of dough from the bowl. He watched Harry’s eyes darken as the morsel was held out to him on Severus’s long finger. 

“Want some?” Severus purred, his voice dark. He had intentionally tweaked the recipe to eliminate the raw eggs in the dough with this scene in mind.

Harry’s eyes fluttered as they flicked from Severus’s eyes to that outstretched finger, a pretty pink blush suffusing the skin of his cheeks. Severus loved the mix of innocence and bold daring wrapped up in the little package that was Harry and he daringly reached out and sucked the fingertip into his mouth. 

Severus smiled and the hum of contentment and the instant relaxation that seemed to suffuse the boy as he tasted the dough. Their eyes stayed locked and Severus was tempted to abandon the whole baking part of the plan and feed the entire bowl to Harry as is. Harry’s tongue danced over the pad of his finger, cleansing it of any trace of dough and when Severus pulled the now clean digit out, Harry lightly scraped over it with his teeth.

“More, sir?” Harry asked, his voice a bit breathy.

The slight tightening in Severus’s groin, that had developed as a result of that one bite, sharpened at the boy’s use of the honorific. Severus boldly slid the prince to the edge of the counter, putting their groins into contact as he scooped another bit of dough and held it to Harry’s mouth. Harry closed his eyes and moaned this time as he consumed the dough, his young thighs wrapping around Severus and pulling the man close. Severus could feel the matching arousal gaining firmness in the young man’s pants and cursed the semi-public arena of the prince’s home. While the people of the manor’s employ were currently making themselves scarce, Severus had no inclination of being caught frotting upon the kitchen counter…as pleasant an image as that was. 

Severus dislodged his finger from the prince’s lips and replaced the digit with his mouth, chasing the sweet taste of the biscuit dough. Harry seemed to have none of the compunction of Severus to keep their scene more private and was eagerly pressing his arousal into the older man quite temptingly. The older man groaned but pulled back, lest his resolve waver. 

“Come, Harry,” Severus said, needing a distraction for them both, “You form the dough balls on this tray while I fill the other.”

Harry whined plaintively and Severus gave him a peck, “If you are a good boy, I will set aside a whole try just for us and we can enjoy them in the privacy of your quarters. Harry’s eyes darkened and he instantly turned to the dough copying Severus and scooping the dough into small balls. 

The older man smiled at the eager actions of the boy and contemplated the possibilities presented by a locked door and a platter of cookies. Harry was obviously eager to explore this element that had been flickering between them and Severus wondered if it would be prudent to have a discussion before any more serious play began. Yes, he decided, a conversation would be in order as the treats baked. They were not just toeing the line of a blatant food kink but also falling into some distinct dom/sub roles and they should discuss the implications and expectations of such. 

To broach the subject, Severus offered Harry another bite of dough that would not fit on either of their trays, “It will take approximately ten minutes for these to bake. While we wait will have a quick talk of wants, needs, and limits, understood?”

Harry blinked at him and nodded, chewing his mouthful of dough then swallowing, “I am, as in many aspects of relationships, inexperienced in this so I will follow your lead in this regard.” His cheeks flushed a bit, “But I have done a lot of reading about…things so I am not completely uninformed.”

Severus chuckled as he slid the trays in the oven and set a timer. He then settled back in-between Harry’s legs, “May I ask the source material of this reading?”

Harry flushed darker, “I…I…read erotic fiction online. I never really got into the whole watching porn thing like Ron when we were teens…but I found this novel when I was like thirteen with this bare-chested Viking on the cover and from then on I kinda loved reading ‘trashy’ romances. The problem I ran into was…well, I didn’t really want to read het romance. I was just realizing I was gay and I wanted to explore that…and after a lesson in private internet browsing from Bill…I found a site where people share their original stories and well, yeah, they can get pretty explicit. And I know it is just fiction and not reality but it what I got so far.”

Despite the fast, rambling words Severus was able to follow the prince’s words and smiled as he finished, “Your particular source material is probably a good bit better a starting point than standard pornography, honestly. Pornography is a horrible facsimile of real-life and glosses over most of the most important bits, in my opinion. Has much of your reading centered around dominant and submissive relationships?”

Harry flushed even darker but nodded.

“So, you will be aware that many of our interactions have had overtones that related to such potential?”

Harry burrowed his face into Severus’s shoulder but did manage to speak, “Yeah, I did notice that. Is it okay?”

Severus stroked the boy’s hair soothingly, “Of course it is alright, love. But it does bare talking about.”

“Kink negotiation?” Harry asked.

“If we wish to be formal about it, yes,” Severus agreed, “Although we can probably get by without a formal list and contract if you would like. A simple discussion is probably enough to be getting on with.”

Severus could feel a Harry relax slightly, “Really?”

Severus chuckled lightly, “I have found that, while porn skims over the importance of kink negotiation completely, fiction tends to expound upon it to an unrealistic level for your average person. If you would like to go through a full contract we can, but I think an informal agreement is perfectly adequate for our situation. For example, I am opposed to any sort of blood play, giving or receiving. That is a hard limit for me, as is anything that causes lasting pain or harm.”

Harry looked up at him and nodded, “Yeah, not into that either. I don’t want to be hurt…not really. And I really, really not interested in hurting you.”

“Indeed,” Severus said, gently tracing the boy’s cheek, “I am assuming you see yourself in a more submissive role, but it is good for us to be explicit about such matters.”

Harry licked his lips and nodded, “Yeah, I…yeah. Especially since meeting you…it is all I can think about.”

Severus smiled at him fondly, “I can tell you enjoy kneeling for me, which you do beautifully, by the way. Is there anything else we have done so far that you would like to do more of?”

“Well, I like…” Harry flushed, “…I like when you talk softly with me. I like when you pet me and such. I thought…I thought I would like being called bad names…like s-slut and stuff…but I have found that I kind of like the opposite when you do it. I know that is pretty vanilla…”

“Not at all, love,” Severus reassured, “Dominant/submissive relationships are not all how they appear in most media consumption. Do not be fearful that ‘vanilla’ is a negative thing. Besides, there is nothing saying you can’t have a bit of both.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled for a moment, “Well I suppose as a chef you are pretty good at making  _ vanilla _ work for you.”

Severus rolled his eyes fondly, “I am indeed adept at using my ingredients wisely.”

Harry sniggered.

“Alright, let us broach the most significant topic and speak plainly about ‘the food thing’ as it has been referred to by others.”

Harry’s skin flushed red again instantly, “Yeah, so that is a thing. I didn’t know it was a thing until we started doing it but yeah…Have you done this before?”

“I have had passing fancies with the area but have done little more than dabble. If I may speak plainly, the problem is that without the correct partner it is a game that falls flat. Feeding another person to the point of bursting has always held some appeal, but the true allure is beyond the momentary gluttony. It is the satisfaction of providing, the elements of trust, the ability to worship and satisfy a person’s most basic need. It is something that I have imagined, yet never found a partner to share it with.”

Harry’s eyes were clear as he kept eye contact with Severus, “And you think…you think we could share that?”

“If you are willing,” Severus said with an incline of his head, “Though if we do take this road there are things to be mindful of.”

“Such as?”

“If we truly immerse ourselves in such a lifestyle, there are physical implications to your body. And as much as I would find the process and outcome enjoyable, I did say one of my hard limits is causing lasting harm and that could be considered a contradiction of sorts.” Severus admitted.

“You mean I will prolly get fat,” Harry said plainly causing Severus to feel his own cheeks heat slightly.

“That would be a potential outcome, yes.”

Harry quirked a brow, “And you would like that?”

Severus could feel his flush darkening, “Indeed. Is…is that a problem?”

Harry surprised Severus with a laugh, “You realize if I had a problem with it I would have told you by now. You literally said as much the day we first met, in front of an audience…hell, we were on camera! I am not going to go along with something I am not okay with.”

Severus smiled a little self-deprecatingly, “Indeed, you are braver and bolder than anyone I have seen. Still, it is good to be explicit.”

“Okay, but honestly, I will tell you if something is wrong. We can use the stoplight safe-word system if you like and if I ever feel like I am having a problem I will just talk to you.”

“Very well,” Severus nodded, “And you are truly alright with the potential of gaining weight?”

Harry chuckled again, “I don’t think I find it sexy or whatever, but I do really, really like it when you feed me and when I feel full after. I haven’t ever liked how I look…I have actively disliked it honestly, so maybe I will like it after I fill out. Maybe I won’t. Either way, it can’t be worse than being a twig-like now.”

Severus traced his fingers through Harry’s hair, “You are absolutely stunning, Harry, and if you never gained a pound I would stay by your side and remain a lucky man. But I can’t say the possibility of watching your sharp angle turn soft and full doesn’t titillate.”

Harry stretched up for a soft kiss, “It is alright, Sev, I want this too. Don’t worry.”

Severus relaxed and decided to trust Harry’s word, “Very well. Are there any other areas that you are interested in?”

Harry flushed again, “Maybe some…some spanking sometimes? That kind of dominated my fantasies before…before the food thing took over lately.”

“No reason you can’t indulge in both,” Severus assured him as Harry snuggled close again, “And what about our interactions around others? You have already shown that you are not shy around your friends.”

Harry flushed, “I don’t mind you feeding me when it is just my friends around but I don’t want to kneel in front of anyone but maybe Ron and Hermione. And, yeah, none of this around Mum and Da. Not that Molly and Arthur wouldn’t be accepting…but eww, just no.”

“Agreed.” Severus laughed and glanced at the timer for the cookies, only a couple minutes left, “One last matter to discuss.”

Harry cocked his head curiously.

“Intercourse, love.” Severus chuckled, nibbling at the neck that Harry had unintentionally put on display as he moved his head.

“Oh right,” Harry said dazedly, as Severus nipped at his sensitive flesh, “Um, yes to intercourse.”

Severus snorts and pulled back so the boy could regain some brain function, “More to it than that, pet. Penetration? Oral? Rimming? Bottoming? Topping? Lots of options out there.”

Harry’s eyes were dark and hungry, “Um, yeah, still yes to all that. But, uh, bottoming to start? I may want to try the other way round at some point but…I have always just wanted to…be claimed I suppose.”

The timer dinged and Severus couldn’t be happier that the wait was through. With one last hungry kiss, he quickly transferred one tray to a cooling rack and the other onto a large platter. 

“Shall you navigate us through the maze of your house so some private rooms, pet?” Severus said, his voice full of dark promise. 

Harry quickly scrambled off the counter eagerly and took Severus’s free hand, “Come on, I will show you a shortcut.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially just smut! Nom Nom!

Harry’s bedroom had an attached sitting room which was the perfect setting for some private snacking. It had a lovely hearth that Severus could just picture crackling cheerily when the weather got cooler. The warm light would dapple across Harry’s skin, just starting to soften around the edges by that time. For now, Severus settled into a settee, the platter of cookies on a table close at hand. With an outstretched hand, Severus gathered Harry comfortably onto his lap. 

“How far would you be comfortable with us going today, love?” Severus said, nipping the boy’s ear gently.

Harry had been practically vibrating since their talk in the kitchen and was squirming as Severus nibbled at him, “I want everything, sir. I want you inside me, please.”

Severus pulled back and raised an eyebrow, “You are sure about that, pet? We have all the time we need for such things. We can start slow.”

Harry shook his head, “I am ready. I am  _ so _ ready.”

“Very well, if you are a good boy, I will relieve you of your virginity this evening, but not until this evening. I am not of a mind to take such a step and then have to go face the world. I would much rather have all the hours of the night to hold you close.” Severus said firmly.

Harry whined, wiggling against Severus’s lap, “But…”

“Good boys do not fuss, pet,” Severus reminded him gently, “And rest assured I will not leave you frustrated all day if you continue to be my good boy this morning. Will you try to be good for me?”

Harry flushed but nodded eagerly, “Yes, sir.”

“Perfect,” Severus said, pulling Harry in for a kiss before releasing him, “Now undress for me, love.”

Harry’s breath hitched but he stood and faced Severus, his fingers momentarily fingering the hem of his shirt with nerves before pulling it over his head. The boy kept his eyes lowered submissively as he removed his trousers and shucked off his socks and Severus’s borrowed boxers. With an obvious fortifying breath, he stood straight and bold without covering any of himself from Severus’s gaze. It was true they had seen each other in various states of undress the night before but it was broad daylight and there was no alcohol clouding his eyes this day and the full sight of Harry’s ethereal beauty was literally breathtaking.

“Lovely, pet,” Severus said, running a hand over Harry’s creamy skin, “So very obedient and eager.”

Severus noticed the twitch his words caused in Harry’s hard erection. It was a lovely cock as well. It was much smaller than Severus’s own, but it was in proportion with the smaller man’s frame. Severus ghosted a finger along the underside, barely making any contact at all, “You like being my eager boy?”

Harry gasped at the light touch, his stomach contracting inward as he fought to be still, “Yes, sir.”

“Do you shave, pet?” Severus said, eyeing the sparse body hair that was only sprinkled lightly around his cock and a little on his legs and nearly non-existent anywhere else.

“No, sir,” Harry said with a flush.

“You are naturally very smooth,” Long fingers moved up and teased around a dark nipple, flicking at it playfully, “It makes me eager to lick you all over.”

Harry’s cock bobbed again and a dribble of pre-ejaculate started to gather at the tip.

“You like the idea of me licking you, love?”

Harry blushed, “Yes, sir…but really I think you could be saying anything, sir. Your voice is very nice.”

Severus chuckled and reached for a still-warm cookie from the tray, “Would you prefer to kneel or sit on my lap while you have your snack? You knelt already this morning and it is understandable if your knees are sore.”

Harry’s thread bobbed, “My knees feel alright, sir. May I kneel?”

Severus inclined his head in acceptance and had to admire the graceful way the young man sank into a perfect pose of submission, hands held behind his back, chest up and head bowed. “You are stunning, pet,” Severus praised, stroking the boy’s hair with his free hand.

Harry leaned into the touch, his eyes closing in what looked like bliss.

“You may not touch yourself unless I say otherwise, this goes for right now and for the rest of the day. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You will endeavor not to drop any crumbs on the carpet or smear chocolate on my clothing,” Severus said, holding the first soft treat out for the boy. 

Harry opened obediently and bit into the chewy morsel. He hummed as he chewed his lashes fluttering closed as he swallowed and opened his lips for another bite. Severus felt a pleasant curl of contentment and desire as he fed the rest of the cookie into that perfect mouth. 

When that hot pink tongue laved at his empty fingers, Severus chuckled and quickly replaced the first cookie with the second. He loved watching every nuance of Harry’s enjoyment of each bite. From the flutter of his eyes, the moment of his jaw, the bobbing of his throat, each small movement made Severus’s blood hum. Then, as he started in on the third cookie, there was the deepening up the flush slowly creeping down Harry’s chest and the occasional twitch of Harry’s cock. 

Severus kept up a stream of these observations as he fed Harry bite after bite. At the sixth cookie, the boy’s chewing was slowing, breath was coming faster and a drool of precum was dribbling out of his purpling cock. If one was to look at him in this moment, one would think he was being edged instead of just being fed a half dozen cookies. Severus reached down and gave that tempting cock a stroke, making Harry groan and hunch, his hips humping involuntarily into Severus’s grip. 

“Oh, such an eager boy,” Severus purred pulling his hand away, making Harry whine and rest his forehead against Severus’s knee, “You can barely control yourself, can you?”

Harry shook his head, his body trembling with need.

“You are only halfway through your treat though, love. Are you giving up?” Severus said, looking over the six more cookies on the platter. 

Harry gave another plaintive whine but did not give an answer.

“How about this, we can either end this now and you can stroke your pretty little cock and cum as much as you feel your need. Or, you can finish your snack and then you will be allowed to use your mouth to suck me off until I cum down your throat. If you do that all that I will then reward you with my mouth around your cock and my fingers up your arse. It is up to you.”

Harry whimpered but straightened and met Severus’s eye, “More please, sir.”

Severus smirked breaking up the cookie as he fed the small pieces into Harry’s waiting mouth. With each finished cookie, Severus would reward the boy with a few strokes to his dripping cock. Harry was panting hard and his eyes looked completely glazed over with need.

“Still with me, love?” Severus said, running a hand through Harry’s sweaty brow.

After a moment Harry leaned into the touch, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Severus praised, “Only one more cookie to go, can you do it?”

Harry grimaced but nodded, “I want to.”

As Severus fed him the last bites slowly he reached down and could feel the taught strain in Harry’s flat belly. Severus hummed and rubbed soothing circles over the smooth skin. When the last bite passed his lips Harry made a noise of painful triumph and Severus pet him letting him chew and have a moment to swallow and digest.

“You did so well, love. I am so proud of you.” Severus crooned while Harry panted against his thigh.

“Thank you, sir,” He gasped out. 

“How do you feel?”

Harry whimpered clutching his tender stomach, “Like I am one bite away from exploding…from my stomach and my dick. Fuck, sir! It is so much.”

“Too much, love?”

“No, sir!” Harry gasped and groaned, “Just a lot. It is…it is good though.”

Severus couldn’t be more pleased with his boy’s responsiveness and gave him a few more moments of respite pillowed against Severus’s thigh. Harry had his eyes closed, flush high on his cheeks and his lips parted as he breathed harshly. He was beautiful. 

Severus subtly opened his trousers with one hand while the other continued to stroke Harry’s hair soothingly. Severus traced over the perfect boy before him and began slow strokes over his own throbbing erection in an unhurried manner. Content for the moment to let Harry back away from that sharp edge. Watching Harry consume all those sweets on top of their large breakfast made him pulse and at moments he had nearly felt on a hair-trigger himself. 

“You ready to wash down your treat, Harry?” Severus knew his voice had dropped even lower than usual with his arousal and Harry’s hips gave an abortive thrust in the air even before his eyes opened to see Severus’s naked cock standing tall only inches from his face.

“Holy fucking shit, you are huge.” Harry cried.

Severus laughed, “I think some of that is due to your current positional perspective, love, although I believe I am slightly above average in size.”

Harry was straightening and starting at Severus’s erection with wide eyes, then looking up into the man’s face, “Can I?”

Severus smiled and pulled his own hand away, “Have at it, you have earned a reward.”

Harry smiled broadly and brought a trembling hand to Severus’s cock. He gave a few testing pumps before leaning in and licking the tip. 

Severus hummed in approval and his murmured ‘good boy’ seemed to break through Harry’s nerves because he was suddenly enthusiastically sucking the thick cock into his plush mouth. Severus was only able to keep his hip still though supreme willpower. Some day he would fuck Harry’s mouth but today was not for that. Today Harry should explore and get comfortable even if it killed Severus to allow him to do so. 

Harry tried out a few angles and rhythms, eventually settling on using his hand around the lower portion of Severus’s member and moving it in time with the motions of his mouth at the tip. Severus groaned and threaded his fingers through these thick locks subtly guiding the motion without pulling. 

“Perfect, love. Such a perfect slutty mouth my boy has,” Severus praised, wringing a whine from Harry’s throat and another futile jerk from his narrow hips. 

“I know, pet,” Severus purred, “I know you are an eager little harlot, that is ok. You can be my needy pet at any time.”

Harry was humping the air now and his rhythm was faltering but Severus was so close to the edge it didn’t matter. One last uncoordinated suck and Severus was cumming and Harry was swallowing, his hips still grinding eagerly at nothing.

Severus took a moment to gather himself before looking down and the trembling puddle of need at his feet. Harry was so on edge there were literal tears in his eyes. His body was drawn thought and his cock was so wet with pre-ejaculate it almost looked like he had already cum. He was stunning. 

“That was so good, love,” Severus praised, lifting the young man onto the couch, “You ready for your turn?”

Harry nodded frantically. 

“Will you be able to hold off if I suck you while I finger your pretty hole?” 

A bubble of precum literally squirted from Harry’s erection and his eyes widened and he shook his head.

Severus chuckled darkly, “So needy.”

Harry whined, his fists clenching as if trying to grip some semblance of control, “So-sorry, sir. ‘m too close.”

Severus smiled tenderly, “Very well, you may cum whenever you need. You have done so beautifully, my Harry.”

Severus quickly sucked a finger. Normally he would insist upon using lube but he was only going to use the one finger and he had a feeling this would not last long enough for the saliva to dry. With his finger suitably sickened he teased the tip against Harry’s tight hole.

Harry cried out and arched with just that subtle touch and as Severus eased into the first knuckle he keened, toes curling. The young man’s whole body was shaking and Severus the boy’s control was seconds from snapping. In one fluid motion, Severus engulfed the boy’s cock and drove his long finger home into that tight warmth. 

Harry jackknifed up with a shout as he came, his whole body convulsing around Severus’s mouth and finger. Severus gleefully massaged his prostate, drawing out the orgasm until the boy was a shuddering mess below him. With a final swallow, Severus extricated his hand and mouth and gathered the shuddering boy into his lap. There were tears on his face but Harry wasn’t actively crying. He burrowed into Severus, and after one last post-orgasmic shudder, melted into a puddle of boneless goo.

Severus simply hummed and petted his puddle of prince until he started to shift and finally turned enough for shimmering emerald orbs to meet onyx.

“Oh my god.”

Severus chuckled, smoothing back the boy’s sweaty locks.

“Oh my fucking god,” Harry gasped again, “That was…that was…”

Severus kissed Harry’s temple, “Yes it was, wasn’t it.”

“We are never leaving this room again. I am going to need you to do that all the time.” Harry groaned, “I am a monarch…I think I am allowed to reinstate slavery. You are my sex slave now.”

Severus laughed at his ridiculous boy, “You realize you hold no real power?”

Harry whined, “But I need you as my sex slave.”

“You could try asking.”

Harry blinked up at him with big innocent eyes, “Will you be my sex slave, sir?”

Severus was shaking with silent laughter but managed, “As you wish your highness.”

“Sweet!”

———

“Oh, I have scheduled contractors to come by tomorrow at two,” Hermione informed them over dinner after hashing out a press strategy that was essentially ‘tell the truth’. Harry and Severus fell for each other over the course of shooting the show. Their feelings came to a head when Harry had his life and death experience which prompted him to recuse himself as a judge since he no longer felt impartial. Simple enough and true enough. It would hopefully allow Severus to remain in the competition without too much uproar. They had a couples interview scheduled for the morning, which included Molly who was already apprised of the situation.

“Why on earth do I need contractors?” Harry asked befitted at this change in subject. 

“Because,” Hermione said primly, “You either need some serious soundproofing installed in your rooms, or you need to convert that old carriage house into your personal house like you have been talking about.”

Harry instantly turned crimson, “Wait…you mean…”

Hermione nodded.

“But the office isn’t even on the same floor…and I didn’t think we were that…loud.”

“Exactly why you definitely need the contractors. In old houses like this, sounds tend to echo.” Hermione said, dabbing the corner of her mouth with a napkin as if she wasn’t discussing having overheard their afternoon activities. 

Severus chuckled, “This explains why your poor footman was looking ready to faint this afternoon when you told him about the fresh baked cookies in the kitchen.”

Harry buried his face in his hands, “Bloody hell.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to go! I hope y'all enjoy!

An interview was scheduled to take place in two days' time, so that talking points could be written and questions approved. That gave them plenty of time to get everything sorted. The sun was just getting low in the sky when Hermione finally said goodbye and headed off to the cottage she had Ron shared in a nearby village.

Once they were alone, or as alone as they ever would be in the large manor, Harry sighed and leaned into Severus, “Want to go for a stroll with Padfoot and me? I feel bad I didn’t walk him this morning.”

“Very well,” Severus agreed, happily lead out to the stables.

“I wanted to keep him in the main house but he drools a lot and after he destroyed the second priceless heirloom it was decided that he would be happier out here. I stay with him a few nights in the hayloft if I can get away with it.”

“Is that one of the reasons Hermione mentioned something about a carriage house?” Severus asked as Padfoot can bounding over at Harry’s whistle. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, throwing a stick for the happy dog, “It is an idea I have been kicking about since I moved out here. I mean I love the grounds and the quiet…but this big stuffy place…”

“It isn’t you,” Severus nodded in understanding. 

Harry laughed, “Not at all. I mean I could live in one of my other properties but they are all much the same, too formal and rigid and cold. And like I said, I love the countryside.”

“So you are thinking of renovating one of the old outbuildings into something more to your tastes?”

Harry bit his lip, “I hate to do it in a way. I mean it seems wasteful. I have a perfectly good house that many people would kill to live in.”

Severus paused in their walking and traced a knuckle down Harry’s cheek, “Prioritizing your happiness is not wasteful. You should have a place where you feel at home.”

“Do you want to see it?” Harry asked, “There is still enough daylight.”

Severus entwined their fingers, “Certainly.”

The carriage house was small and old but in good repair. It was a short walk from the main house but separated by a small thicket. It was an old rough stone with arched doors, a quirky roofline and rounded walls. The interior was pretty much a blank slate and Severus was captivated by the contained exuberance glimmering in Harry’s eyes as he looked around the empty structure. Severus had the thought that Harry often had to contain and control his wants and needs based on expectation.

“What do you think of it?” Harry asked tremulously.

“It matters little what I think, love,” Severus said, then immediately noting the subtle fall of Harry’s shoulders in disappointment, “And by that I mean, if you are of a mind to make a home of this it should be you making that home, Harry.”

Harry looked up at the older man, “Your opinion matters to me, though. If you think it a foolish, naive notion, I would like to know.”

Severus chuckled and pulled the boy into his side, “I would never think that you creating something for yourself is foolish. I think that if this is something you want, you should go forth with a renovation.”

“People would think I am mad, living in a tiny place like this when I have all of that,” he said with a vague gesture in the direction of the manor.

“Well, pardon my crassness, but you can tell the rest of the world to bloody fuck off. If you don’t wish to live in a museum then don’t.”

Harry snorted in amusement, hiding his face in Severus’s shirtfront, just his hesitant green eyes peeking up at the taller man, “And you? Would you like to live in a place like this?”

Severus chuckled but smiled warmly so Harry would see his light tease for the affection it was, “A little presumptuous, Harry?”

Harry flushed bright red all the same, “I didn’t mean right away! But…I mean there is no point in making a home here if you hate it.”

Severus couldn’t help the warmth that suffused his chest at the young man’s sentiment, “I am a man of simple means if slightly discriminating tastes. I find no fault with such a building and, indeed, find the quaint charm of the country very soothing after so many years in shabby city apartments. In fact, my family residence before I left for university would only be categorized as a hovel, so there is no need to worry about insulting my sensibilities. If you want to take on a project such as this, do so for yourself and for once put your wants first.”

Harry blinked up at Severus, “I have been putting my wants first since we met. I have never felt so happily selfish as I do when I picture you here with me. If I were to make this a home, my home, I could not do so without making a place for you by my side. I love you, Severus.”

They had all but said it before, alluded to such feelings…but to hear the simple phrase from Harry’s lips made that comfortable warmth that had been flickering so brightly in Severus’s chest burst into an all-consuming inferno of choking emotion. Severus had never been a particularly sentimental man…and never invoked sentimentality his partners. Severus swallowed back the sudden rush of emotion, “I admit…I admit no one has ever said that of their feelings for me before.”

Harry smiled sweetly at the man, “I will endeavor to say it more often because I never want you to doubt it, sir.” 

Severus refused to acknowledge the slight quaver in his breath as he took in a lungful of air, pulling Harry close in for a long kiss. Lips breaking apart in the greying light of the little building, dust motes dancing softly around them, Severus stared into those confident emerald eyes. So bold in ways, Severus himself was not, “I love you too, my Harry.”

Harry sighed contentedly and snuggled into the man, “I think I knew but it is nice to hear.”

“That it is,” Severus agreed, “And as for the house, as long as you put in double ovens and a gas range, I more than approve with your choice.”

“Double ovens?”

“I need to be able to bake you desserts while cooking you dinner.”

Harry flushed, “I think I can swing a double oven if it would make you feel at home.”

Severus almost wanted to choke on his own sappiness as he said, “Your presence would make it feel like home.”

Harry flushed happily and they spent a few more minutes wrapped up in each other as the world darkened around them.

———

“I guess our big plans for tonight are off the table with the whole soundproofing issue,” the young man huffed, looking petulantly at the old house as they returned, lips slightly red and swollen. 

“If you wish,” Severus inclined.

“It isn’t completely mortifying to you that half the staff probably heard what we got unto this afternoon?”

Severus shrugged, “Sex is a part of life. Countless people have lived and fornicated in this house over the centuries. There is no reason to deny oneself the proper use of one’s own bed. If it truly makes you uncomfortable, or if you do not wish to stifle your truly decedent noises, we can wait.”

“Oh, I hadn't thought of that. People have been banging here for generations…that is weird.”

Severus chuckled and kissed the back of Harry’s hand, “The choice is yours, love.”

“Fuck it,” Harry laughed, “Or rather, fuck me! I am not willing to give up a night with you for a little propriety. Besides most people will be off by now. That is another reason I want to renovate the carriage house…I am tired of living in a place where I can’t even wander to the kitchen in my boxers without running into a maid or someone.”

“No wonder you are so malnourished. Don’t worry, we can work on rectifying that,” Severus purred, “And in a more intimate setting we could spend hours in your kitchen in nothing at all if you were so inclined.”

Harry whined, “No using that voice until we are upstairs.”

“Well, let us make haste,” Severus agreed, feeling giddy and light in a way he hadn't even known was possible. 

Harry laughed delightedly and proceeded to drag Severus up to his bedroom. 

As soon as they were ensconced in private, the smaller man practically pounced into Severus’s arms. Severus chuckled lifting the boy comfortably and finding his eager lips with his own. 

“You are quite eager, pet,” Severus smiled, carrying the young man to the bed, “Now, would I be right in assuming lubrication and prophylactics would be in your side table?”

“Profa…oh yeah. Rod acquired me some condoms last week, no idea how I would manage hoping by the pharmacy to get my own without making headlines,” Harry laughed, reaching out and digging the required materials out of the drawer without allowing their bodies to detangle. Leaving everything within easy reach he squirmed against Severus, “I have been dreaming about this, literally, since the day we met.”

“Oh, and just what sort of scenarios did you envision?” Severus purred, laying Harry down and starting to divest the man of his clothing.

Harry flushed, “Everything, sir.”

“Indeed? Everything is a great many things to have imagined.”

“I have been quite dedicated to the topic,” Harry gasped as Severus trailed one long finger down his chest.

“Tell me, love, have you pictured me stroking your lovely cock?” Severus gently ran his fingers over the already hard member making Harry shudder.

“Yes, sir,” Harry said breathily.

“Have you visualized me sucking and licking your nipples, Harry?” Severus said, letting his breath dance over the pebbled flesh.

Harry squeaked out a small ‘yes, sir’.

“And have you fantasized about your little hole, pet?” Harry nodded frantically as Severus’s fingers danced over that sensitive area, “Tell me, what have you envisioned?”

Harry’s eyes were blown and his breathing was fast, “Y-your fingers in me and your…cock stretching me open, filling me.”

“What about my mouth, pet?” Severus purred, nibbling one of Harry’s ears, “Have you ever thought of my mouth down there?”

Harry made a strangled whimper and his eyes went wide and dark, “Sir?”

“Is that something you want, love? Want me to open you up on my tongue and then my fingers and then fill you up with my cock?”

Harry was practically vibrating, “Yes, sir. Please, sir!”

Severus smirked down at his needy boy, “Such an eager, beautiful boy.”

With a few deft movements, Severus had stripped out of his own shirt and nipped and sucked his way down the panting boy’s body. The rush that came with devolving the boy into a whimpering mass with only a few touches had Severus’s blood pounding. Sure, most of his past sexual interactions were satisfactory, but the feeling of Harry beneath him was all-consuming. 

By the time Severus’s mouth trailed along a slightly too-pronounced hip bone, Harry was positively quaking. Little whimpers and ‘ohs’ were falling from his lips in a private symphony meant just for Severus. 

“Present,” Severus said gently and he had just enough time to see the splurt of precum that escaped Harry’s cock at the order before he was eagerly rolling in a flail of coltish limbs. Severus petted along Harry’s beautifully bowed back, “Lovely, pet.”

Harry shivered at the praise and Severus could feel the goosebumps appear along his smooth skin. Severus was tempted to tease along his back the same as he had with Harry’s front, but the boy was already nearing the edge and they would have plenty of time extending his stamina. But this was the young man’s first time, so Severus could be merciful.

Harry’s presented arse was actually surprisingly plush and Severus wondered if that is where all those extra treats he had been feeding the boy had been settling. Each cheek filled Severus’s palm but he couldn’t wait until the pleasant handful would grow pillowy and flow between his fingers like a freshly kneaded bread dough. 

The cry Harry released when Severus’s tongue first laved across his twitching pucker was marvelously uninhibited and the older man focused on ringing more keens and groans from the young man’s quivering form. 

The boy was delectably sensitive and, as Severus licked and nibbled and fucked that loosening hole with his tongue, he could feel the constant stream of pre-ejaculate positively streaming down his smooth thighs. Pulling his mouth away, Severus fondled that slender weeping cock.

“You are so wet for me, pet.”

“Sorry, sir,” Harry gasped, his thighs quivering, “I leak a lot.”

“Oh, don’t misunderstand me, it is quite the pleasant surprise,” Severus purred, procuring the lube and slicking his fingers, “Now relax love. I want to get you really stretched for your first time.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said and true to his word he took a deep breath and Severus could feel him lose some of the tension of keen anticipation.

He smoothly sank one finger into that tight heat, already softened by his tongue and had to palm himself through his slacks as his cock throbbed in anticipation of replacing that finger. Harry groaned and pushed back causing Severus’s finger to slide over that bundle of nerves inside, “Oh, oh sir!”

Severus smirked as he started intentionally teasing and stretching the boy, first with the one finger and then two. Harry was sweating and sounded nearly to the point of tears by the time to older man added a third finger. He had begun begging prettily and Severus loved that soft eager voice.

“Ready, love?” Severus asked, pulling his fingers free of that addicting heat.

“Yes, oh Sev, Please, now. Please, please,” Harry keened and Severus rolled him over so he could look into those shining green orbs as they took the next step together.

Severus quickly divested himself of his trousers and donned protection, positioning himself at Harry’s entrance, that eager hole twitching against the head of his cock. Severus took a quiet breath himself to ground the roaring need that was swamping him. Never had a moment felt more significant than this. Sex had never been about more than the physical and this was beyond anything he had thought to experience, only compounded by the fact that this would be Harry’s first introduction to the world of intercourse. It all felt so poignant and the moment when he pushed forward and slid into his Harry was truly more than anything he had thought possible. 

Their simultaneous groans at their joining filled the room and Severus forced himself still in that addicting heat. It felt as his heart was trying to pound through his chest as if it was trying to merge with Harry’s that was beating a matching rhythm where they were pressed tightly together. Harry’s eyes, which had squeezed close at one point, blinked open and if Severus had not already been fully ensnared by this amazing creature, he would have fallen again in that instant.

“You alright, my love?”

Harry nodded and Severus saw his throat bob, those beautiful eyes growing a bit watery, “Yeah, it is really good.”

Severus’s brows drew down in concern, “You sure, Harry. If it is too much…”

“No! No, I just…its really intense and you are so amazing and I love you so much.”

Severus smiled and kissed the boy, “I love you too, my Harry.”

They were still for a few more moments letting Harry adjust, just trading soft kisses. Severus felt the moment Harry’s body relaxed more fully and he took the opportunity to roll his hips languidly forward. Harry moaned into their kiss and Severus took that as a good sign, finding a smooth rhythm that quickly had them both gripping tightly at each other and their breaths coming in sharp gasps. It only took a dozen or so hard thrusts and Harry suddenly tensed and cried out in completion, his cum shooting from his untouched cock to smear between them. Severus groaned deeply as Harry’s hole convulsed around him and he pushed forward sharply, unable to stop the handful of brutal thrusts that had him careening over the edge after his boy.

“Oh, wow,” Harry finally said, as the sprawled across the disheveled bed catching their breath.

“Agreed, that was quite spectacular,” Severus panted, stroking sweaty bangs away from Harry’s forehead. 

“You are spectacular,” Harry tossed back, tracing the older man’s features with soft hands.

Severus snorted, “So says the beautiful, young prince about the hook-nosed old man.”

Harry frowned, “No more reading Skeeter’s article. You are neither hook-nosed or old. You are amazing and handsome and I love you so much.”

Severus smiled at the passionate man in his arms. Severus didn’t know if he agreed with Harry’s words but he could tell that Harry truly believed them, and in the end that was all that mattered. 

“I love you as well, pet,” Severus assured him with a kiss to his damp forehead. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last installment! I hope y'all enjoy!

“Is this really necessary?” Severus asked as he was advised by his new security team the protocols that had been set in place for arriving at the studio and entering the building.

“There have been threats to your person, Dr. Snape,” the team leader Kingsley reminded him, “And a few mild protestors have assembled at the studio.”

Severus sighed a little but he had known this sort of situation would be inevitable with Harry’s public announcement, “Very well, I shall adhere your guidance.”

Severus was glad for his meticulous memory as he was run through the protocol after protocol and contingency upon contingency. They even had a specific case with a lock to carry his knife set which made Severus roll his eyes but he complied. As they later approached the building, there was an angry crowd complete with picket signs with biblical verses across the street and then extra layers of security to enter the staging area. It seemed to take twice as long to get everyone to the studio and settled behind their stations.

For the first time, the filming was happening in a different set than the normal chef kitchen. This studio building was set up for a live audience and the competitors work stations were arranged to allow a 360° view to the crowd that would soon start to fill the seats. 

Severus took stock of the new placement of all the new equipment and ingredients. Unlike previous episodes, each chef knew their challenge ahead of time. A simple task really and the same task is given every year; a signature dish, that reflected themselves as a chef. Most contestants came into the competition already knowing their final dish should they make it to the end. Indeed, Severus had originally planned on a complicated dish that showed off his technical prowess in molecular gastronomy and something he was well practiced at making. 

In recent days, however, inspiration had struck and Severus had completely rethought his idea and decided to attempt something less flashy, but more…more true to the nature of the challenge, something more representative of the self that he was becoming. His plan was now more conceptual and no less technical. The challenge was, he never before created this dish in its entirety and, although he was able to map it out in his mind, nothing was as great a teacher as practice of which he was sorely lacking. Now that he was faced with the ramifications of his last-minute decision, he was a reconsidering his judgment….not that there was much he could do at this point. 

To settle the nerves he refused to outwardly show, Severus, unwrapped his knives and started the rhythmic soothing motion of sharpening each blade. Slowly his mind cleared and he could feel some of the tension slipping from his shoulders. 

“Can I hide here?” A familiar voice floated from behind him and Severus couldn’t help the fond smile that split his face as he turned to see Harry looking up at him with shining eyes. 

“Who would I be to deny you?” Severus said, setting aside his knives and opening his arms for his young man. 

Harry immediately stepped into the embrace and settled his head over Severus’s heart. 

“I thought you had work today,” Severus said, ignoring the looks they were getting by a few of the non-Weasely crew members. 

Harry leaned back and rolled his eyes at Severus, “As if I would miss this. Molly said you hadn’t filed for any friends and family tickets.”

“I can’t say I am particularly personal enough to have amassed many people in my social circle outside of work colleagues, and even those relations are academic in nature. And any surviving family I do have remaining, I have been estranged from since my teenage years,” Severus explained stoically, then gathered the young man close again, “I am happy to have you here, love.” 

He could feel Harry’s smile through his chef’s coat, “I wouldn’t miss it, Sev.”

“Alright, enough sap,” Severus said, “You run along and wish Neville and Albus good luck. They will be disappointed if you ignore them.” 

“Well, we can’t have that!” Harry chuckled, “Don’t crush them too hard, yeah?”

“No promises,” Severus said flatly making Harry laugh more. 

“In all seriousness though, you are going to do great.”

“You are obligated to impart such sentiment as my partner,” Severus informed Harry, only half-joking. As unwilling as he was to show it, he kept being pounded by random onslaughts of nervous energy. He had placed so much hope that winning this would finally put a price of his past to rest that, even now that is wasn’t his only option, the fear of failure was still there. 

As if sensing Severus’s distress, Harry once again wrapped the man in a hug, “Please, just enjoy this. You make the most amazing food I have ever tasted and you don’t have to carry the burden of lost souls alone anymore, okay? This is no longer the final point in your journey, just the start of something new.”

Severus gave into temptation and ducked his head into the smaller man’s hair, hiding from the world for a moment, “Thank you.”

Harry gave him a squeeze and they stood for another moment of quiet before finally parting. Harry smiled at him, “I love you, even if you burn the toast.”

“I am not making anything that would involve toast.” Severus scoffed, but he smirked in appreciation of his love lightening the mood, “Now go you menace.”

The rest of the pre-competition was filled with the usual hustle and bustle of a television set with the added inconvenience of the audience and the noise and enthusiasm emanating from the seats. 

Severus was glad that Harry had managed to soothe some of Severus’s unease because Severus had to spend the last thirty minutes before air time trying to talk Neville out of a full-blown panic attack. Dumbledore, usually slightly dotty, seemed to have completely lost it and was actually talking to the fruit at his station as if it could be persuaded into the perfect ripeness with his words. Albus’s husband, Gellert, looked on fondly. There had been a bit of a hubbub about his presence near Harry since the old man was evidently a reformed ex-con of some type, but in the end, he was allowed to stay as long as Kingsley sat right beside him. 

All too soon they were called to their stations and Fred and George took the stage. They were quickly able to get the crowd laughing and cheering with their antics as they introduced and interviewed the friends and family of the contestants. The redheads managed to make Harry blush at least three times with their teasing before they finally moved on to introducing the judges. Molly stepped to the front of the judging platform and beamed at the audience and cameras. 

“Welcome to the finale of our most exciting and eventful season to date! We have seen up and downs throughout the last weeks and I, for one, will not be forgetting our journey together. I feel privileged to see how all of you have developed, both as chefs and as people, as our competition progressed. Our final task is always my favorite each year, as it is our opportunity to see how each of you see yourselves and how you represent that with a dish with no limits beyond that of time. You have been given all the ingredients you wish and that are no constraints but those of your imagination. With our further ado, we judges will go sequester ourselves, and then the clock will begin.”

As one, the judges turned and exited the stage and the large countdown clock clicked on, the two hours frozen in place. Severus took a breath, he had no time to spare if he wanted to get this right. Every moment of the next two hours would be vital and there would be little to no room for error. The twins started a count down that the audience joined in on and as the loud buzzer sounded through the air Severus quickly got started going through his mental checklist.

Step one, vanilla marshmallow. Which meant creating an Italian meringue of whipped egg whites and sugar syrup, then whipping in the gelatin into the mixture to ensure the light airy consistency. Once completed Severus piped it into a ring mold, ensuring it was only filled one-fourth of the way to keep space for the next elements. Placing it into the blast chiller to set he started working on the next layer, a passionfruit curd. Severus could make curd in his sleep and that step was done and added to the mold in good time. The next layer or the ring was a vanilla-chocolate cremeux, made with melted chocolate whipped into fresh vanilla cream. Once that layer was added, and the whole thing was replaced into the chiller Severus took a breath, getting those set was key to the foundation of the dish and they needed time so getting them finished fast had been vital. 

Looking at the clock that had only taken about fifteen minutes, which was good, but he had to get the last layer of the ring done. Before he got started on the other elements…of which there were many. Inspired by the recent bake of his mother’s oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, was able to toss together the same dough Harry had licked from his fingers just a few days before but formed it into a thin sheet, only a single centimeter thick so it would match the other layers in thickness. 

As he popped it into the oven he did some quick mental calculation. It was already 25 minutes in. The cookie base would take 8 minutes to cook and then 10 to cool in the chiller. He would use that time to construct the chocolate-raspberry mousse ring which would encase his ring of layered fillings. It would take approximately two minutes to add that cooled cookie layer to those he had already assembled, remove all the layers from the inner ring mold and then embed the entity into the larger ring of mousse so the four layers were suspended within. That would put the time at 45 minutes in. That mousse ring needed at least 50 minutes to set…in which time he would need to create all the remaining components. That would leave just shy of ten minutes to assemble. Tight but doable. 

The twins tried to pester him but they had learned to accept terse answers for they would not needle more elaboration out of him when he was focusing. As they reached the hour-thirty mark, everything seemed on track. His tempered chocolate was delicately piped and cooling, his orange-dark chocolate sablé biscuits were sculpted and cooling and his dual glazes were starting to come together. He was actually about three minutes ahead of schedule and…

“God will punish you, filthy sodomite!” 

Severus looked up from his whisking too late to avoid the thick bible that had been lobbed, surprisingly accurately, by a toad-faced woman from the balcony above. One of the book’s metal bound corners caught his brow as it ricocheted off his face and fell forward. Severus barely had time to register the blow when he realized too late what was about to happen. He only just managed to shield most of his face as the heavy tome came down on the pot handle flinging the scalding liquid onto his hands and face. 

It took a moment for the searing pain to register, Severus more tuned into the flurry of shouts and commotion erupting around him. Neville was at his side almost instantly calling out his name.

Gritting his teeth against the burn that continued ass the thick liquid retained the heat against his skin, Severus managed, “Lead me to the sink.”

A firm hand on his elbow pulled him a few feet over and Severus heard more people approaching. Someone was shouting about cold water and he could hear the sound of the tap turning on. 

“Cool, not cold,” he demanded even as he could feel his hands starting to shake and the burning splotches on his cheeks and chin were starting to feel like they would burn through his face, “Just below…room…temp.”

The feel of the water running over his hands was instantaneously soothing and without hesitation, he shoved his face under the stream to join them. The partially formed glaze was thick but the water was able to cool it as it slowly broke down and washed away. Severus was deaf to the world, focused solely on the soothing balm of the water on his irritated skin. He was able to take open his eyes and take stock of the damage after a few moments. His palms and fingers had taken the brunt of the damage and were bright red. Severus would not be surprised if he would soon sport some blisters. He obviously couldn’t see his face but he felt it was not nearly as bad off as his hands. 

Harry’s voice arguing with Kingsley brought Severus’s eyes away from his hands. Harry was obviously trying to break protocol, which Severus knew was for him to be instantly removed from the area until the threat had been thoroughly assessed. Harry was having none of it and was storming across the set towards them. Severus’s attention was pulled from his approaching lover by the words of the medic who Molly had insisted be always on site after Harry’s allergic reaction. Pomfrey was her name is Severus remembered correctly and she had evidently been talking to him for a while since she was mid-sentence when he tuned in. 

“still in the inflammatory phase. There will likely be swelling and blistering shortly as the…”

“It will be fine for the time being,” Severus said, holding himself upright, “Some pause, gloves, and an ibuprofen will do now. Please let us not waste much time.”

“This is no laughing matter, young man,” Pomfrey tutted, turning one of his hand to examine all sides before sticking it back under the water, “These are superficial partial-thickness burns and you put yourself at risk of infection if…”

“That is just a fancy way of saying, ‘second-degree burn’, and no infection will fester in thirty minutes. Burns are a superfluous injury. I can finish the competition.”

“Sev, it is okay…we can cancel and reschedule…” Harry had reached his side.

“Nonsense, love,” Severus scoffed, looking up at the clock. Someone had thought to stop it and it showed twenty-two minutes remaining, “I have enough bloomed gelatin in my second pot I can split into the two glazes. The rest is a matter of assembly.”

“Professor,” Albus piped in, “It is alright, your health is more important than a show.”

Severus smirked at him, “Not getting out losing today, old man. My contract says that unless my health is imminent danger, it is my choice to go to hospital or not, and I choose ‘not’. Now if you would all stop crowding my station, we have a competition to finish.”

“You are a madman,” Harry said with an indulgent smile and a chaste peck to Severus’s uninjured cheek, which had the audience cheering from their seats despite the intimidating glowers from the security guards who were now blocking anyone from standing and approaching the railing. It wasn’t until that moment that Severus remembered that this was a live broadcast and wondered if they had gone to commercial or if the nation was watching them right now.

Pomfrey tutted some more but moved just to the side of his station, ready to swoop in at the slightest sign of trouble.

Everyone else slowly returned to their stations and Severus moved over to his stovetop where someone had thankfully turned off the burner so his second pot of gelatins for the glaze was intact. There was even a portion of his dark glaze still in the disturbed pot…and he hadn’t needed as much of the dark chocolate embellishment and indeed could have scrapped it completely if needed. But there was enough to be moving on with. 

“Alright, everyone!” Fred called.

“After that bit of excitement…” George added.

“We are back on! And we have agreed to add ten minutes…” 

“…to the clock for time lost to all our contestants!” 

The clocked blinked and now read thirty-two minutes. It was plenty of time…normally. Severus focused on not showing just how much every twitch of his fingers hurt.

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“Cook!” The twins shouted.

With precise movements, Severus turned on the stove. He swore he could feel the heat all the way on his face and his hands positively throbbed at the radiating warmth. Luckily he only needed the heat on for a minute fo reactivate the gelatin. Then he let it cool as he readied to add the rest of the ingredients to form the glaze. Whisking the mixture as it cooled was torture. The light steam felt like fire flicking over his knuckles and despite his best efforts, he fumbled the whisk a few times. Severus refused to look over at Harry, who had taken up position beside Pomfrey, obviously refusing to go any further away. He was worried if he looked at the young man he would not be able to hide the pain and Harry would likely not stand for Severus working through it. 

It was with relief that the glaze was set aside to cool and he hurried to the freezer to retrieve the ring of mousse that was hopefully set around all the layers within. Carrying the chilled silicone was heaven and received his hands enough that he was able to peel the mold away revealing her perfectly smooth surface of the frozen mousse. Severus berthed a sigh of relief that it had all set. 

Normally he enjoyed pouring glaze. There was something supremely satisfying at watching the coating flow over a surface. But today he was eager to just get it finished, so he didn’t linger, just getting everything covered and then only just damaging to scatter the dark chocolate streaks over the top with his quaking hands. Another moment of respite as he went again to the chiller for his chocolate molds. 

His hands were shaking so badly as he returned to his station he had to stop for a minute and just breathe. His eyes strayed up to that clock. Six minutes was plenty of time. All he had to do was assemble. He could spare twenty more seconds to breathe and try to get past the searing in the joints of his hands…why did it feel like joints hurt anyway when the burns were surface level? It was stupid. The human anatomy was stupid. People should be more like tardigrades. Those little water bears could survive at 150 Celsius and his puny human body was complaining about being exposed to…

“Professor?” Neville’s voice broke into Severus’s manic inner rambling. Severus turned to the younger man who was holding a bowl of water, “Here sir, you cool your hands and tell me what to do.”

“Neville, your dish…”

“is finished. Let’s get yours done now,” Neville assured him, then turned to survey the content of the table, setting the bowl infant of Severus, “So…it looks like you have baked a jigsaw puzzle.”

Severus snorted, then only just bit back a whimper of relief as he lowered his red, aching hands into the water, “It isn’t that bad.”

Neville gasped in mock horror, “Sir, you used a contraction. You must be dying.”

Severus rolled his eyes ignoring the ever ticking clock above, “Grab the largest sablé disk, that goes in the center ring and will hold the shot glass for the…oh damn I didn’t grab the dry ice…”

“Way ahead of you, my boy,” Albus grinned somehow popping up from behind the counter with the small cooler and thick work gloves already in place. It wasn’t all that surprising that he had noticed the cooler still in Severus’s section of the ingredients shelf but realizing it hadn’t been grabbed yet was impressive for the absentminded old coot.

Together they built the complicated structure and lowered the glass dome covering the whole thing just as the buzzer sounded. Severus felt almost on the edge of tears and the two other men engulfed him in a hug at finally being finished. He would never forgive himself if he cried on live television. The crowd was cheering at the climactic finish and Fred worked to quiet them as George carefully carried Severus’s dish to the judging table promising to be careful with an unreassuring wink.

Severus was quickly ushered into a chair that was brought to his station where he was immediately reexamined by Pomfrey. Severus let her bustle and mutter about stubborn men and emerging blisters, his eyes finally searched out Harry, who was being whispered something by one of his security team. His green eyes, however, stayed trained on Severus, a mixture of pride and worry muring his normally joyful face. He was obviously staying in the wings though sheer willpower at this point.

There was a dramatic thud of music and the lights dimmed as the judges entered the kitchen and Molly stepped forward and a spotlight illuminated her. 

“I was informed that while we were sequestered away, you all had quite the excitement. I can’t leave you alone for more than five minutes it seems without ruckus arising!” She said in her most mothering voice, causing the audience to chuckle before her mood became more somber “But joking aside, today a person filled with hate and vitriol attacked someone who is growing dear to my family. I find myself appalled that such hatred still festers in our society and that someone would choose to actually harm another…it is despicable. Severus dear, you sure you are well enough to continue?” She called out after her rant.

“I will be fine, Molly.” Severus assured, “But if you cease your prattling and actually eat the food, that would be preferable.”

The audience chuckled at his snark and Molly smiled, “I should have known it would require more to take you down, Professor. But you are correct, what better way to forget about troubles than by indulging in some tasty treats.”

And with that, the judging began. Everyone’s attention focused on the judges and the room silent. The only one tuning them out seemed to be Pomfrey who was periodically removing his hands from the water and having them dry and then replacing them. Severus determined to ignore her and let her puppet his arms where she would as he focused on the stage. He was sure adrenaline was keeping much of the pain at bay for the moment, for which he was grateful.

Neville’s dish was up first. He had created a dish of pan-seared duck breast and scallops with raw spiced and caramelized cauliflower, flash-fried kale, and pickled beetroot. Severus in the first hour of the competition Severus had heard the twins pestering Neville about his concept and the young man had explained that he wanted a dish that represented his connection to the natural world. He wanted to show the beauty in simplicity both in look and taste. The judge enjoyed the dish, raving about the flavor combinations. The only negative critique was that the scallops could have used a bit more of a sear.

The dish Albus resented was unlike anything Severus had ever seen. He had created a steamed bass on a squid ink and celery puree, and a black truffle and asparagus salad. The weird part though, was that he had plated it on a book. The look was striking, if unorthodox. The judges were wowed by the innovation and Severus was worried that maybe he had been outdone. There was some critical talk, however, of the flavor combinations with the overpowering black truffle and the cook on the bass was imperfect, leaving the center overdone and dry. 

[ ](https://i.redd.it/cc781ladagq31.jpg)

[ ](https://ibb.co/rZCXHQy)

Then it was Severus’s dish and Severus tried to convince himself that he was not invested in the critique, but somehow he felt more exposed with this dish than his normal food. Food was food, good food bad food…in the end, it was just food. But reading something that was so representative of himself and then sharing that…made it all more intense. The dry ice had had enough time to build up a thick layer of mist within the glass dome, obscuring most of the dish, leaving just the dark chocolate rods poking through the mist. The cover was a pulled and Severus felt a spark of pride that looked just as it had in his mind’s eye. 

The vapor flowed out through the bitter dark chocolate dome over the layers disks and cake, give it an austere and forbidding exterior. Once the vapor dissipated, the complicated structure of tempered chocolate and sablé biscuits protecting the soft mousse cake below was revealed. The hard geometric lines drew the eye away from the simple looking cake, distracting from the soft gooey bits.

The judges oohed and ahhed over the sculpture. Lord Black, evidently a collector of modern art, equated it to some pieces he had recently donated to a museum. Severus made eye-contact with Neville and Albus, giving them a nod of thanks. Without their help, there was no way he would have been able to assemble the delicate structure.

As Slughorn lifted the knife to cut into the ring, Severus held his breath, hoping that all of the layers had set evenly. He was unworried about the flavor combinations, confident in his palette, but there was always a slight possibility that the marshmallow or the curd or the cremeux would have collapsed. There was a round of applause as the knife pulled away a slice of perfectly encased layers. The bland-looking exterior had hidden the many facets within, the soft marshmallow, the tart passion fruit, the rich cermeux, and the homey cookie. Everything that a person might hold inside, a mixture of vulnerability, sharpness, depth, and history. 

It didn’t matter if the judges connected with the obscure, conceptual references. He was asked to create a dish that represented himself and that is what he endeavored to do. His eyes connected with Harry’s across the staging area and part of him wished Harry was still a judge so that he could try it. Severus would just have to recreate it some time, a version just for Harry. He hadn’t realized he had slipped into a fantasy about spoon-feeding mousse to Harry and tuned out the judges until Molly once again took center stage. 

“What an amazing finals challenge and despite the horrific disruptions we were presented with three truly inspiring dishes. Normally we would draw out this revelation, but we have already run over time and the network is pushing back the next programming to continue with our live results, so we will rush. The winning dish this year was a revolutionary blend of technique, concept, and flavor. I can honestly say it is the most remarkable item to be created throughout the history of this program. So without further ado, the winning dish is…this chocolate masterpiece.”

There were cheers and Severus swore he could feel the heat of the spotlights on the burns on his face as they illuminated his station. Severus felt his chest constrict in the realization that is was done and he had done it. Sure he had been confident to an extent and he exuded that but to have actually done it…to finally be able to move beyond his past. It was overwhelming to a degree that he had not been fully prepared for. 

Harry was at his side within moments, arms wrapped carefully around his waist. Neville and Albus were cheering and clapping him on the back. 

“Thank you,” he choked out to the pair.

Neville just shook his head, “Professor, we all knew this was yours, you are miles ahead of any of us. It wouldn’t have been right to lose because of some bigoted idiot. Besides, I would have been out of here ages ago if it wasn’t for your guidance.”

“You, my boy, have something special,” Albus added with a twinkling grin.

Severus looked down to meet Harry’s beaming pride, “I never had a doubt.”

Severus started to wrap his arms around Harry as well, but Pomfrey screeched at him to not move his hands, making him roll his eyes. 

“Come, Severus dear,” Molly’s voice parted the crowd that had gathered around him, “Let’s get you to hospital, and then I think the police are going to need an interview. We are very much going to be pressing charges if you are amenable.”

“Very much so,” Severus agreed before he was whisked away by an ambulance that was already waiting despite his protests of it being unnecessary. Harry was livid his security would not allow him to accompany Severus in the ambulance but assured him he would be at the hospital shortly. Severus also could not talk him out of the notion either. 

As the ambulance sped through the streets with a blare and ring of sirens Severus couldn’t help the small, contented smile stuck on his face. He had won, he would be able to hire that investigation firm, he seemed to have acquired actual friends, and he had an amazing partner. Who knew a cooking competition would change his life so much.

**END**

**Epilogue:**

**Four Months Later:**

“Oh fuck, you are going to kill me,” Harry groaned as Severus unveiled an apple pie for dessert. 

“But what a decadent death it shall be,” Severus hummed as he loaded a fork full of pie and topped it with freshly whipped cream, “Now open, love.”

Harry obediently opened those plush lips for him. Severus’s free hand stroked the small tummy that had started to develop over the last four months, the normally soft mound now firm beneath his fingers, Filled near capacity from the massive celebratory meal they had shared. They had been celebrating the arrest of one Tom Riddle in connection to unsolved missing person cases, now ruled homicides after evidence of human remains were found in a remote site owned by Marvolo Pharmaceuticals. Severus had refused any credit or even mention of his name in the proceedings. It was all very sad, but the finding of enough evidence for the police to actually make an arrest was more than Severus had thought possible. 

Harry groaned and pushed his sore little belly more firmly into Severus’s hand as he swallowed another bite. He was panting at this point, a sign he was truly reaching his limit and Severus set one last bite against his lips. “One more and I will then take you to bed.”

Harry whimpered, the hard outline of his cock visible against the front of his jeans. Severus reached down and stroked it through the material and Harry practically inhaled the last bite.

“Bed, please!”

Severus grinned.

**One Year Later**

“You are sure you can’t see?”

Severus wanted to roll his eyes but the effect would have been hampered by the blindfold, “For the third time, I am quite positively blinded.”

“Great, great,” Harry’s voice was full of nervous energy and Severus thought he felt a slight tremor in his boy’s hands as he lead him down the garden path.

The construction had finished on the carriage house nearly a week ago and Harry hadn’t let Severus see even a peek when he visited from the city. Harry had insisted he wanted it perfect before Severus saw the finished product.

The slightest lingering smell of fresh paint and new house lingered in the air as Severus was guided over the threshold. “Okay…okay, take off the blindfold!”

The first thing Severus saw as he blinked his vision clear was Harry, watching him with hopeful eyes. Upon looking around, Severus couldn’t help but smile at the homey blend of new and old. In some places, the original stone was exposed but most of the walls were crisp white. The furnishings were mostly natural woods, supple leathers, and warm linens.

“It is beautiful, Harry,” Severus said truthfully.

Harry beamed, “What about the kitchen? Is it okay?”

Severus turned around to see the kitchen. It wasn’t a huge space, obviously, in the small building there was only so much square footage, but it was evident that no expense had been spared. The space was designed in a way that it would have good flow and was truly stunning. Severus trailed his fingers along the cool countertop picturing laying Harry out atop it. Yes, indeed stunning.

“What about the ovens, are they the right ones?”

“Harry, everything is perfect,” Severus assured him.

“You should check inside, just to be sure,” Harry insisted, “You said it was an important part to have double ovens.”

Severus chuckled at his boy but obediently looked in the ovens, first the lower and then froze as he opened the top one.

There, sitting in the golden glow of the oven light, was an open ring box.

Severus turned to Harry who was suddenly at his side, eyes wide and hopeful, “Will you Severus? Will you marry me? Will you move in with me? Will you let me spend the rest of my life beside you?”

Severus blinked in complete shock, words failing him. His eyes focussed back on the ring. He had never thought he would be lucky enough to have something like this, something like Harry in his life.

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, “I would love nothing more, my Harry.” 


End file.
